Fate and Destiny
by Tolaya
Summary: AU; The Cybertronians knew they werent the only ones in the universe, but never had they expected to meet someone this close to their own being. Two races clashes, darkness stirrs and the line between good and evil blurrs. This story is written on the go and not betaed or planned in any way, for more info check my profile.
1. Chapter 1

06.00

It was a day like the day before, the sunrise was beautiful and the moon could be seen slowly fading from sight. Birds could be heard singing in the trees near The Ark, rousing everyone for a new day.

No one could foresee what chaos this day would end in later in the day, no one really cared, they were used to the Decepticons regularly attacking humans' settlements for energon, and somehow always prepared to roll out to stop them. This day was no different; of course their long time enemy would show their ugly faces sooner or later.

Meanwhile at the rim of Jupiter:

"Sir, we have just entered the solar system from which the signal, our search party intercepted, is coming from. What are your orders?"

"Continue the course, but slow down power and activate defensive measures just in case these unknown entities are hostile. Keep the sensors alert, we need to know more about the source of the signal."

"Yes Sir".

11.50

On Earth the day was going as expected. Just before noon the Autobots got the alert from Teletran 1 that the 'Cons were on the move and set for a newly build nuclear power plant in Japan. Giving the order to move out Optimus prepared for takeoff to intercept the Decepticons' newest scheme. Little did he know that when they returned to base everything in their life would have changed.

While the Autobots prepared to engage the Decepticons to prevent them in destroying yet another power plant for selfish goals, a new player in the war slowly came to a halt behind Earth's moon.

The Dormanians, an civilization of machines molded like fliers, once a peaceful developing people, shaped in the face of oppression and now facing extinction, carefully surveyed the new world before them. Unlike their home world Dorm, the planet before them contained so much more diversity, consisting of a metallic core surrounded by an earth crust, where Dorm consisted of an earth core with a metallic crust.

"Sir, Our depth scanners show that this planet is mainly inhabited by organic life forms. It is surrounded by an electrical signal showing signs of being send from the surface. Somehow there is intelligent life on this planet, but I can't tell if it will be of any use to us."

"Interesting, report to the Search Trine; inform them to send out patrols to scout the planet. Locate the source of the signal and report back to me. The Atlantis will remain stationary behind the planets moon."

"Yes Sir."

"Finally!" Skyder exclaimed after getting the Com link from Zest. Their destination waited. After vorns of travel through space they could get planet side, just any planet would do at this time, even one so unlike their own. The atmosphere even seemed promising. A smile crept into his faceplate.

"Well let's get going? The troops don't organize themselves." Thorm added, while rousing Wrath from recharge.

"Huh?" was the only answer he got from Wrath, too deep in recharge to form a coherent sentence.

"Come on Wrath, we are stationary, finally!" Thorm said, while shaking his confused trinemate none so gently. "We got orders. We are to organize the scouts and then search out every bit of this new planet."

A cycle later every patrol unit had departed The Atlantis, headed for Earth, curious if the promising signal they had followed for so long could truly be the answer to their prayers.

12.10

Needless to say the incoming patrolling units from the Dormanian armada didn't go unnoticed by neither humans nor Cybertronians down on Earth. Teletran 1 was the first to alert them to incoming in Earth perimeter, showing the entering forces all around the planet. The sheer number of crafts shocking to the human's government's worldwide. Redalert stationed back at the Ark with Wheeljack and Perceptor Com'ed Optimus, clearly on the edge of breakdown from the sheer panic attack he suffered from.

Within few breems every major capital around the planet had a foreign craft floating above them, spreading fear in the civilian population.

This didn't go unnoticed by the Decepticons either. Megatron already assessing the possibilities of using the disarray to further the Cause until Soundwave reported that even the Nemesis and the Ark had been targeted, causing the Decepticon leader to call retreat. As the Autobots and Decepticons parted, murmurs followed the retreating forces, every bot wondering what was happening.

And sure enough Soundwave was right, high above the waters, under which the Nemesis rested, a metallic mass of a space craft floated calmly and silently, promising neither peace nor hostility to the returning Decepticons. Its presence making it dawn upon the fierce warriors that they might not be the biggest threat out there.

15.00

At The Ark the Autobots gathered in the command center upon returning from Japan and the interrupted fight with the Decepticons. The return had been swift after Megatron had commanded retreat of the Decepticons; this time no one felt reason to celebrate the "victory", the craft currently floating above The Ark one of the reasons to that and the panicking humans another one. Quiet murmuring could be heard as the bots vented thoughts and reasons to the invaders coming to Earth, some fearing more Decepticons, others thinking them hostile and yet others hoping for peaceful intent. The twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, hot heads as they were, in firm tones announced that no matter what the intent, they were going to slag their afts, not thinking the new forces any more a danger than the Decepticons, and the Autobots always gained the upper hand in those fights.

As the Autobots voiced their opinions, Spike was rambling in panic about some movie and the doom of all humanity, while Optimus had The Secretary of Defense on the line discussing the development in the States and the rest of the world. The UN couldn't agree on a course of action and it seemed every country had enough in handling the crisis the panicking human population consisted, evacuating the major capitals.

So far no communication had been established with the intruding forces to clarify their intentions, and the eerie silence from the crafts' resting in the air was certainly not helping either. It foreboded no good, like the calm before the storm, as the humans had a say.

Currently Teletran showed feeds from around the world, one screen saved solely to the area surrounding the Nemesis – in a crisis like this Optimus toke no chance with Megatron, in case he would try to push his luck. So far everything was calm – as calm as can be. Decepticons could be detected outside the Decepticon base, but with no indication of setting out on duties.

Dormanian POV:

15.20

Behind the moon Stroza, the trineleader of the Command trine, Commander and head of the high-command of the Dormanian armada, awaited news from the Search trine, impatiently pacing in the command center of The Atlantis, wings stiff on his back not showing any of the emotion they normally did. With him were the rest of his trine, Thorth and Zest, and the Defense trineleader Stormcloud. It was obvious that his pacing freaked his trinemates, their wings now and then twitching, while Stormcloud, wings held high, merely was annoyed. They had all expected to receive some news at this time, their internal chrono telling them that three cycles had passed since Zest gave the Search trine their orders.

Finally losing his patience Stroza opened his Com link, contacting Skyder for any updates; "Any news trineleader?"

Down on Earth, Skyder, currently flying over Asia opened the Com link, and responded with a firm "Negative Commander.", the wings of his altmode slightly twitching. The scouts were all build more delicate than the rest of the armada, designed for fast flying and being able to pass enemy line as stealthy as possible, they were all smaller than the average Dormanian, only armed with nullrays as both offensive and defensive procedure. With a sigh he continued "We got it all around us, not able to single out the specific location." Having no more to report Skyder closed the Com after saluting the Commander and returned his focus to Thorm and Wrath flanking him on each side, sped up and headed for the continent of America, continuing to receive reports from their troops around the planet.

As the Com closed Stroza returned his optics to the fliers around him, hoping that anyone had a solution to singling out the signal, as the mission seemed to be harder than first anticipated. The only solution he could think of was unthinkable, too risky he told himself. Everyone present seemed in their own thoughts running their processors for a solution, but after several breems it was obvious they, like him was at a loss. The silence in the room soon grew thick and the wary looks the others send, wings held stiff in tension, showed that he hadn't been the only one to have his thoughts, but like him they too deemed it too risky to proceed with.

"I guess we all have had the same idea?" he asked, voicing his musings to break the eerie silence in the command center, receiving nods from the others.

"I… It's just…It is too risky Sir!" wings vibrating in distress and fidgeting Zest added "We don't know enough to make such a drastic move, we don't know yet if they are hostile and how violent. We all know how dangerous these organic species can be. Risking our future in a move like this, this early… who knows if THEY even agree with us?"

"I first handed know how organics can be Zest!" Stroza countered, continuing he added. "I haven't forgotten The War, the sole reason why we now are here, but we can't let fear drive us, or we might as well deserve to perish. I know this is risky, but if we succeed, Dorm will flourish with life anew. For that vision, I'm more than willing to sacrifice everything I have." In the background Thorth just shook his head at his trineleader and third, the first showing his wings high on his back as the other's drooped low, wondering when Stroza would accept that Zest was more like a pacifist thrown into the war, while Stroza himself was built for the position he possessed.

-Flashback-

As a peaceful civilization the transition from peace to war in a blink had taken its toll on the people. Within a few lunar cycles the whole command structure had been decimated to almost nonexistent, the royals wiped out all but one. The Crown Prince, studying off planet, had been spared in the bloodbath. Thankfully, Thorth mused. This mech, no more than a youngling at the time, had been the sole reason that Dorm still existed. Upon returning from his adventures with his mentor, he had, faced with reality taken up his creators' mantle and led them, cleverly, out on the other side. Strengthening his people through scientific and inventive measures, developing armor and weapons, giving the people means to fight back the oppressors. The cost of the victory – the innocence the people had favored for so many vorns, now becoming a race of war and destruction. And still the victory was bittersweet, not enough survived to carry on the legacy of their people, fate would that in time their people would extinct.

The Prince himself, being no more than a youngling in the beginning of the war, developed nicely into mech-hood. At his official coronation – during the war there had been too much chaos, for the Prince to follow the needed rituals to rightfully place him as the ruler of Dorm, easily accepted by the people at the time, now a needed formality – he choose to rename. Reaching mech-hood every Dormanian have the right to change certain aspect to themselves, name, coloration and build, reaffirming their identity in the society. The Prince no less felt that the events during the war had shaped him, altering his identity in ways his current designation couldn't describe; taking up the mantle before time, leading his people in a war - developing weapons and USING them, something never before occurring on Dorm, and then barely having the people surviving.

So entering the royal throne room for the last time as Cloudshaper, a mech in azure blue coloration, he left as Starscream, same build as before, but with the coloration of ruby, sapphire and ivory. Only colors the same were his eyes, always the deep green of emerald showing him as royalty.

The Prince, now a grown-up mech, had once again accepted the burden on his shoulders and sought wisdom from his advisers together with the eternal knowledge from The Sphere, Dorms most treasured relic. The relic, following the current monarch to his death, resting behind his spark in the spark chamber, had been given to the young Prince at his return, over time altering the mech, becoming a part of his being. Needless to say, with the wisdom accessible the young mech, like in the war, had become the answer to their needs.

Upon departure from Dorm these many vorns ago, the Prince had taken up old rituals, forming his own command structure in his armada. Trines in the old way hadn't been performed during the war– being seen as too risky – instead of one mech you could end up with three dead. Now with the war long gone and a peaceful existence, old habits were now again a possibility. The Prince, the last pure blooded of their kind, was the first to use this as a means to form a powerful command structure, taking the last two surviving Winglords as his trinemates. Fighting side by side during the war, later being wingmates, they had formed a close bond.

Skywarp, a black and purple war build mech, with the signature ability to teleport, had proved himself during the war, being seen as a bloodthirsty assassin, and in many opinions the key to successfully keep the Prince alive and win the war. Intelligent and deadly in any way, he is a force to reckon, and as a Winglord, rightful keeper of the Prince's left wing.

Thundercracker, a light blue mech with white and red highlights on the wings, also a war build, with the signature ability to perform sonic booms, no less deadly than his wingmate, had used his advanced tactical knowledge to predict the enemy's move, utilizing Skywarps abilities most effectual. His part in the war had been essential to the survival of the people as a whole, and especially to the security of the Prince, his highest priority. His place as adviser and Winglord placed him as rightful keeper of the Prince's right wing. More so he bonded with Skywarp shortly after the war ended, his thoughtful demeanor calming the teleporters more erratic behavior.

And now they were here, so far away from their home, looking for a signal, no one knows the source to. They just know that this special signal would mean the survival of their people, no one questioning the messenger, since the vision came to the Prince in his recharge. No one questioned the wisdom of The Sphere; the origin of the relic so old, the legends told it contained the mind of their goddess. Created to be the voice of her wisdom and a guide to the rulers, in the favor of her people, she had sought out the Prince in his recharge, bringing a message of the future, a future with peace and survival of their people.

-End flashback-

While Thorth had had his musings Stroza and Zest finally had calmed down and gone back to find solutions making it possible to triangulate the signals source, avoiding the delicate decision it would have been to ask the Prince himself in on the search, as much for his safety as for their own professionalism. Thorth knew this was going to take cycles, the obvious solution ruled out.


	2. Chapter 2

Cybertronian POV:

17.00

Megatron not known for his patience was slowly losing it. Pacing in his quarters, fuming due to the retreat he had had to call to secure his base, ready to defend what was his, and still after cycles nothing had happened, he was soon reaching the end of his rope as the humans called it. The craft floating above the Nemesis was slowly losing its threatening character, and becoming an irritating nuisance. Soundly growling he sent a fist flying into the nearest wall, leaving a visible dent. As Warlord he was not used to bow to anyone and any kind of negotiations, leaving that to the soft-sparked Autobots, and he surely wasn't used to sitting and waiting for anything to happen either. Continuing in his angry fit he returned to pace circles into the floor of his quarters.

At the Autobot base things were calmer. After cycles with nothing happening the spirit was slowly coming back to the Autobots. It seemed that the humans finally pulled through and decided to form a united front to communicate with the intruding forces. The lead country being the States and the Secretary of Defense had just briefed Optimus on the topic, and the means to communicate. They had decided to let the Cybertronians lay low for the time being, since the intruding forces seemed to know of them, specifically their locations - a disappointment to the more eager of the 'bots. Optimus agreed that engaging in communications with machines equipped for war wouldn't be the best start of things, and they might stall the negotiations more that helping it.

It had been decided that special troops would close in on the craft currently floating above Washington D.C. aboard Sikorsky helicopters, studying it closer, and be able to pull out in case anything unexpected would happen. Later they would try different means of communication, Morse code one of the more basic ways to communicate, equipping the helicopter with light panels – Spike again freaking out, yelling on about bad omen and the plot in the movie Independents day. Most in the command center just stared at him, to the Cybertronians the solution seemed perfectly viable and they couldn't understand why it freaked their human friend out that much. Carly replying about sassies and too many horror movies as answer to their staring, send Spike rambling at her, outlining the whole plot in the movie he continued refereeing to.

18.00

Early in the evening, six cycles since the intruding crafts' entering into Earth's atmosphere, the helicopters were ready to depart for the first part of the mission, scouting out the outlining of the foreign craft above the capital city of The States.

As the vehicles steadily neared the craft, it seemed like the whole planet stilled in the breems it took the helicopters to close in on it, and when it seemed no retaliating would occur, the gathered heads in the UN together with the rest of the world, seemed to relax a little. At The Ark the Autobots watched with deep interest, they had during their long existence become accustomed to other species, some more sentient and intelligent than others, the humans the latest discovery of many, and surely the most complex and diverse.

Meanwhile aboard the Mizir, the very craft above the capital, the onboard scout team consisting of 10 mechs looked with extreme interest at the approaching vehicles, fascinated by their flying abilities. Wondering what the purpose of them closing in on their craft would be - so far no hostilities had been made by either side; they engaged the defensive procedure as a precaution, adding an energy shield to the crafts hull. Contacting the Search trine for guidance, the mechs received orders to get a live feed established enabling The Atlantis to watch in on the happenings. This done, the mechs went back to studying the incoming vehicles, coming in as close as mere mechanometers from their hull. After a few breems they left once again, slowly fading in the distance. The mechs onboard the Mizir left to wonder. Together with the high-command at The Atlantis they silently mused over the reason for the short "visit". Closing the live feed they went back to trying to triangulate the signal once again.

At the Nemesis, during the close contact between humankind and Dormanians in Washington, Megatron finally reached the end of his rope, and in rage, he charged through the Nemesis, aimed for the lift and the exit, every Decepticon onboard getting out of the way. Upon reaching the exit, Megatron flung himself into the air using his anti-gravitation, going straight for the craft floating above the Nemesis. The mechs aboard the Ophir only had few astroseconds warning before a blast tore into the crafts hull, causing them to lose control and altitude of the spaceship. Sending a brief message to The Atlantis, requesting help, stating the fate of their base of operation and relaying the evacuation of the ship, they transformed and abandoned the craft disguised as aircrafts.

Megatron seemingly satisfied that the craft no longer just were floating there taunting him, lost the last bit of his anger - violence had always been a good way to blow off steam. Not sensing the fleeing Dormanians he returned back to base. Having regained a new boost of energy, he was already plotting the Decepticons next move in his processor, not sending the craft or the intruding forces any more thoughts.

Aboard The Atlantis, the report from the Ophir wasn't received well. Stroza seemed shocked by the sudden violence and hostility, not seeing anything in the base of operation validating such an action. So far the first contact had been calm and fast, the organics merely wanting to study the Mizir, and then suddenly this act of violence? It didn't add up, but he didn't dare risk his people in case the inhabitants truly were turning hostile. Ordering an evacuation of the crew from the Ophir he turned his focus upon the exchange of interests happening at the location of the Mizir skeptically. It wouldn't do to be taken by surprise a second time, once turned hostile the situation would be nearly impossible to change. He decided to make a Com to Skyder, musing that it might be a good idea to have the Search leader in the vicinity in case the Mizir too was attacked, at least the leader needed to know of the fate of the Ophir. They also needed to know what kind of attack the craft had suffered from to lose control like that, especially if the local inhabitants turned hostile and they had to engage in combat, making a debriefing of the crew incoming from the planet a major priority. Hopefully they would have some clues.

19.00

At the Autobot base the event at the Nemesis hadn't gone unnoticed, Optimus was wondering what made Megatron make such a rash move – but again after these many vorns Megatron still could surprise him with irrational action. The Autobots had been shocked as they watched the Decepticon leader so ruthlessly fire at the craft and it's descend into the water beneath it. This time the risk just weren't only on the Decepticons, and the Autobot leader feared that the attack on the craft and its demise afterward could be the start of further hostilities, endangering the human population. They still didn't know what and who they were dealing with, and their reason for seeking out Earth. Nothing enlightening came out of the replaying of the footage covering the Nemesis, they didn't see if the crew aboard, if it even had had one, left before it's descend, or were lost with it.

A cycle had passed since the first "greeting" in Washington and the next mission, to communicate, was scheduled to occur within a few breems; once again everyone's eyes were focused on the craft still floating silently above the capital, no one seeing the three strange looking aircrafts circling the city, coming to a halt at a skyscraper, transforming and landing, silently watching the soon to come exchange.

Dormanian POV:

At The Atlantis, the live feed was up once again, letting the high-command follow the approaching helicopters anew. Stroza had been joined by not just Stormcloud this time, but the whole Defense trine, upon the happening with the Ophir. There weren't much they could do for the people in the Mizir at this distance, but they agreed that with the Search trine in the vicinity, they would be able to deal with hostilities in the time it would take reinforcements to arrive.

Skyder had been less than pleased to receive the news that one of his teams had been attacked and forced to leave their base, and agreed to the plan Stroza had suggested; the Search trineleader more than ready to protect his subordinates; as the scouts with their smaller size and light armor and weaponry was easy targets outside their bases - in case the need to do so arose.

Everyone were so focused on the screen that none of them heard the door swoosh, indicating the automatic opening, and the entering of three sets of thrusters. Thorth was the first to acknowledge and recognize the entering mechs, noticing with a smug grin on his faceplate that Stroza and Zest, being the closest to the entrance to the command center, yet had to sense the newcomers. First when Stormcloud and his trinemates went straight in honor, the two remaining turned and looked; Zest almost going to his knees in horror at his own ignorance and Stroza making a firm salute.

Before them the whole Royal trine were present, Skywarp looking bored as always, wings fanning relaxed at his back, slowly skimming the room, not resting on anything in particular, while Thundercracker in an relaxed stance, wings slightly raised, curiously studied the screen upon which the live feed continued. Starscream on the other hand seemed troubled. Thorth could see it in the widened optics, and the air of silence around him. Normally the Prince would join them alone, the command center usually only a place he would drag his trinemates into if he felt insecure or troubled in some way – Thundercracker a tactical advantage in those times, since it often indicated a delicate crisis. Skywarp on the other hand was outright dangerous to leave alone, feeling Starscreams peril, an utter frustration to him, prompting him to act.

Coming closer to the screen they all joined in watching the exchange, showing the vehicles now equipped with some weird panels flash them in a systematic way – it seemed like an attempt to communicate. The sequence continued for some time, upon which the vehicles at the end hesitated before leaving once more. This time falling back, seemingly waiting for some kind of response in return.

After some time when no more happened, Thorth decided to address Starscream upon his seemingly troubled mind, having an idea of what would be troubling the Prince.

"My Lord, you seem troubled? Is there anything we can do in any way to ease your mind?" he quietly asked.

It had been vorns, traveling through space to this destination, since they last had been met with violence of the kind the Ophir had suffered from. The Prince caring deeply for his people would be wise enough to know that an eventual hostile action would be a high risk. With their whole people stationed aboard The Atlantis the risk of war could prove fatal.

"I was wondering if Jetfire had managed yet to return with the crew from the Ophir. We need to get them debriefed about the event that has transpired. It worry me that an attack that easily could take out one of our crafts – it shouldn't be possible, I and Jetfire designed the alloys to withstand almost everything. No organics should have the technology to cause devastation like that." The Prince responded with a frown on his faceplate, wings slowly fanning back and forth, the Prince clearly thinking, musing.

"The crew has been collected, and is en route as we speak, I will make sure to debrief them the klik they set their pedes on The Atlantis, My Lord." He promised, hoping it would be enough to take some of the pressure off Starscreams processor and ease his unease.

While Thorth tried to ease the Prince's troubled mind, Thundercracker together with Stroza and the rest discussed the further action, upon the inhabitants attempt to communicate. They agreed that they needed to respond, but their way in communicating seemed abysmal in the difference. The Dormanians language was based on high frequency and the emitting of clicking sound combined with their advanced wing language. Their wings, never still always showed off their emotions, and thus was a huge part of their way of communicating.

Skywarp finding the situation quite boring had placed himself at a monitor, randomly pushing buttons, only half listening to the discussion between Stroza and Thundercracker. Had he been the decision maker, he mused, he would have faced the inhabitants face to face, instead of these slowly negotiations, which hadn't even been initiated yet, due to the communication issue. Huffing he contemplated; why hadn't they thought of that en route? He guessed they all had been too busy with the survival of their people, to think that their destination could be inhabited with inferior intelligent life forms – organics even. The thought made him eager. Most of his life he had spent fighting creeps like those, invading his home.

-Flashback-

At his final upgrade new ways had been invented, and when he awoke the cycle after the transfer, he found himself situated in a war build, equipped with weapons for mass destruction and superior defensive programs. To the just matured mech the transit from the old body to the new had been a life altering experience, together with the entering of a, at the time, vorns old war against the Draxians. The Draxians had been a people, organic in structure, but together with a metallic armor suite they had become a dangerous force, able to shred the peaceful mechanical people of the Dormanians like nothing else seen before. Joining the armada later that lunar cycle he had, together with Thundercracker, been a force to reckon, and the sheer power he felt by the destruction of his enemies had been a sky-high. Some lunar cycles later he had been assigned to support the young Prince, becoming the left wing in their flight formation, happily surprised to see Thundercracker taking up the right. The three of them at first unsure of the others - the Prince arguing that he didn't need the protection, Skywarp not liking being a "babysitter", feeling more useful at the front, and Thundercracker, silently accepting his fate, but more like the brooding type at the time – had over time become close.

-End flashback-

And now they were once again dealing with organics; even if they were a peaceful people, Skywarp had the common opinion that, the only good organic was a dead one. Deep down he accepted that they needed these negotiations, and why Starscream and Thundercracker would do their best to avoid a confrontation of the violent kind, but to him the promise of destruction was alluring like nothing else, and the event earlier at the Ophir had been a welcome distraction, even if it troubled Starscream.

Unfortunately he hadn't been allowed in on the observation team currently keeping an eye on the area around the Ophirs crash site, Thundercracker too alert to his violent tendencies, keeping a short leash on him, thus why he now sat there bored to the core. Damn no fun these days he gruffly thought.

Returning his focus to the monitor he found himself facing a list of known and unknown signals incoming from their troops and the planet itself. Studying them he found a rather interesting one, tapping in on it a window of new data was revealed. His processor beginning the analytical process of sorting out the useful data from the trash he soon found himself facing a unique wavelength constantly emitting from around the whole planet. Even more intriguing was the fact that the origins of this particular signal was somewhat compatible with their own system, sending low and high frequency sound waves regularly, translating the signal to numbers and later to text it seemed.

Starscream somewhat eased by Thorth, the second in the Command trine reassuring him that he would be informed when any news about the fliers assigned to the Ophir came in, listened with interest to the discussion between the Commander and his trinemate, letting Thundercracker deal with what he did best, and relaxed a bit, enabling his thoughts to wander. Recently he and his old mentor Jetfire had noted changes in the CNA in the newly born sparklings, a worrisome development in their reproduction procedure. So far the reason for these changes had eluded them. Visible nothing indicated any difference between sparklings born with and without the mutation, leading to confused discussions whether or not this just was a natural occurrence or not. With so few of their people left, every new spark was a gift, and this sudden occurrence, how minor the change, was alarming. The most of the sparklings carrying the mutation had been sparked during their travel, making the Prince fear that his cause of action, carrying the whole population with him on the mission, had been a fatal mistake. Jetfire on the other hand had reassured him that space travel shouldn't have had this kind of impact on the newly sparked, guessing that the mutation would have happened whether or not he had made the decision. Focusing his energy on locating the reason, or at least the stage where the mutation occurred had first priority then they could think up counteracts if the mutation turned out to be harmful. Being scientists both and the Prince even having a medical education they should be able to locate the cause of the mutation.

Returning to the present he noted that Skywarp had placed himself alone at a monitor, seemingly working on something which had his whole focus, something unusual to him. Skywarp intelligent as he was had a rather erratic behavior more acting on a whim than being too thoughtful. Having known Skywarp long enough to know that when the black and purple flier turned serious he had to pay attention, Starscream situated himself beside the other mech at the monitor, curiously studying it. Before him a diagram of wavelengths was revealed; easily recognizing the similarity in the way of communicating, he nudged Thundercracker through the trinebond getting his attention. Skywarp too engrossed in his work not noticing the silence and interested optics focused on him.

Thundercracker sensing the nudge locked optics with Starscream. Raising a brow he silently asked questions. The Prince jerking slightly in Skywarps direction made him walk to their side, curious what had gotten his trineleader so riled up about their third. Through their trinebond he sensed eagerness streaming from Starscream, while Skywarp for once was totally calm. Frowning he turned his attention to the monitor before them. During their silent exchange the rest of the high-command studied them in silence, sensing something were up. When Thundercracker a few astroseconds later turned around, a thoughtful look on his faceplate, they sensed that a solution might have presented itself to the tactician. Returning to the command desk situated in the middle of the command center he quietly studied the hologram of the planet, still musing.

Internally Thundercracker went over the ways they could exploit the planet wide signal to communicate with the inhabitants in a nonthreatening way, but still getting the message through. The last thing he wanted was to make the act of taking over their signal look like a hostile action. It required some delicate thinking.

19.30

While the high-command aboard The Atlantis had had their discussions, the crew from the Ophir had left Earth's atmosphere aboard Jetfire. The Princes' old mentor being one of the largest Dormanians, able to carry a dozen mechs in his cargo hold had been the one to pick up the stranded crew. While the humans had been too busy with the ongoing in Washington to pick up his entering into the atmosphere, they watched the black spaceship exit, successfully evacuating the stranded mechs before they could be exploited in the unknown environment of the planet. Their disguise, while not showing them as sentient mechanical beings didn't yet fit into the technology of the inhabitants'. The less time spend revealed outside their patrolling units the better. Especially if the organics turned out to be as violent and evil as the Draxians had been. Jetfire still grieved the Prince the loss of creators and siblings – the young mech had had to grow up too fast in the face of war, facing decisions no youngling should have had to make.

19.50

Arriving at The Atlantis, they were greeted by Thorth explaining that the high-command and especially Starscream needed the crew to get debriefed about the attack as soon as they were ready, leading them to the upper decks of the massive spaceship. Jetfire not able to contribute with any possible new explanations followed mulling, but instead of entering the conference room with the others he continued some more decks up entering the command deck. Knowing his former student he knew Starscream would be grateful to receive the reassurance that the crew was safe and sound aboard The Atlantis once again, and would surely want to discuss the attack and unknown factors with him, after all they were the ones to invent the alloys, the attack and destruction even a shock to Jetfire himself.

Entering the command center he found the Prince and his trinemates occupied one way or the other, Skywarp interestingly placed at a monitor with Starscream beside him, a thoughtful demeanor on his faceplate, Thundercracker centered at the command desk, mulling, exchanging ideas with the rest of the high-command. It seemed things had happened during his little recovery mission down on the planet. Not wanting to disturb the high-command in their thoughts he turned to exit, deciding that the discussion with Starscream could wait until later. He didn't make it more than halfway around before he was greeted with the high pitched vocal of the Prince:

"Ah Jetfire I'm relieved to see you are back."

"Yes My Prince, the mission was a success." He told, and with reassurance in his voice continued "No hostilities were made, and the crew a bit shocked is fine. Currently Thorth have them in a conference room down below, debriefing them." After a short moment of silence he vent on "From what I could gather on the way back the attack came from below, impacted with the Ophir on the machine room side, stalling the engines. Strange enough the hull didn't break, but buckled." Jetfire added with a thoughtful demeanor on the faceplates. The weapon sure was a strange one, not destroying the alloy itself, but causing a chain reaction of some sort in it, making the crew losing control of the craft.

At this Starscream frowned, that indeed sounded strange. Out loud he said "Thank you Jetfire, for both bringing the crew home and briefing me so far." With a curt nod he dismissed the larger flier turning back to his spot beside Skywarp, voice low while discussing the matter of the signal with his third. Thundercracker had before Jetfire entered voiced a suggestion they currently were working on. The solution turned out to be easy – not able to avoid taking over the whole signal, jamming the inhabitants control of it while using it, they had decided to take the control while streaming another set of signals, like a response. While the jamming occurred the attempted access to the signal from the planet would result in a message that Starscream and Skywarp currently were creating, telling their none-hostile intent. Not a perfect plan, but the only solution Thundercracker could come up with so far, without outright revealing them self. No one knew how the organics would react faced with a whole armada of highly technological beings, and them being of mechanical origins.

The decision made, the signal would be jammed as soon as Starscream and Skywarp were done. Synchronizing the signal takeover and their own streaming of one he had Zest placed at the communication monitor.

Stroza and the rest had turned their focus back on the live feed from the Mizir, still showing the helicopters equipped with their panel in the distance. The next breems would be the decision maker, upon which war or peaceful coexistence would be ensured.


	3. Chapter 3

Cybertronian POV:

20.30

Since their attempt to communicate through morsecode, nothing beside the weird spacecraft exiting earth's atmosphere a cycle prior had been registered. The look of it had irked the Secretary of Defense, if it hadn't been for Teletran 1, no one would have known of the visit to the planet. That these forces could enter and exit on will, and did so, still without any communication established to confirm or deny their hostile intent frustrated him. He didn't like not knowing, and as the head of defense everyone expected him to know.

While the Secretary of Defense was caught up in this reverie, the Autobots curiously studied the footage from the area above the Nemesis. The black spacecraft deeply interesting them in a way none of them could explain, the look of it nothing like the rest of the crafts currently occupying Earth airspace. They noted the trajectory out of Earth's atmosphere, concluding that the forces currently stationed around the world might just be scouting out the planet for later use. This worried Optimus greatly, since they already were outnumbered. The Autobots used to war couldn't be everywhere on the planet, and a worldwide war with a force this superior to the humans could and would be the end of both humankind and cybertronians alike.

Just as he had these musings a high pitched signal emitted from all around them. The source they found was the craft floating above them, without end emitting the sound in a way the cybertronians recognized as familiar to their own language when they talked it, but still foreign enough that the meaning of it were lost to them. Spike and Carly, being humans not able to close out the signal like their mechanical friends with their audial devices able to tune out the sound, keeping their hands to their ears was screaming for the sound to stop.

Around the world humankind weren't faring any better, leaving the cybertronians the only ones to intercept the message located in the humans own signal, recognized to the cybertronians as the worldwide web. Autobots and Decepticons alike, receiving it in their meta, the former greeting the message with a sigh whiles the latter were infuriated by the intrusion. The message in text shortly stated that the forces were present due to an essential mission, peaceful of origin Optimus mused, looking at the way they so far had reacted to the humans. Kliks later the signal emitting stopped and Spike and Carly were found collapsed on the floor, the signal too much for their brain to take. Ratchet taking them to the med bay, monitoring them until they came to. Just some breems later they woke up, confused as to what had happened. Upon being reminded of the reason for their black out, and the resulting message from the intruding forces they relaxed, relieved that the reason the forces were at Earth seemed peaceful.

Ensuring that their human friends were safe, Optimus went to contact the Secretary of Defense, suspecting that most of the human population had reacted like their resident humans, not able to cope with the massive assault of sound, intent on informing him of the hidden message in their own signal.

Meanwhile at the Nemesis, Megatron had put his newfound energy into good use, plotting and scheming in the command center together with his second and third in command. The confusion in the human population could easily be exploited to his favor during a raid. Not a mech to let such a chance slip, and having in mind the failed raid earlier that day, he decided to find a proper target. They might even avoid a confrontation with the Autobots, their soft-sparked foes too taken up by the invading forces to care about a power plant or two.

This decided he sent a Com to the forces, readying them for take-off within half a cycle – their target this time an offshore platform located of the shore of Florida.

Half a cycle later, his troops stood at attention at the exit lift. Initiating the rise of the tower Megatron entered the lift, followed by the troops, ready to take off when they reached the surface.

At the surface they engaged their anti-gravitation, taking to the air facing the direction of the States, down below watching the scorching remains of the foreign craft Megatron earlier that day had disposed of.

21.00

As the Decepticons took to the sky they were observed by two different parties, both reacting hostile to the sight of the emerging Decepticons. The Autobots, prepared to roll out and stop the Decepticons once again, feeling the need to blow off steam, caused by the day's frustrations. Meanwhile onboard The Atlantis the Dormanian command center was filled with screams. Zest being the one to keep contact with the observation team, watching the waters surrounding the Nemesis received the report of unknown mechanical beings departing from the surface of the water, coming out of nowhere. Feeling the déjà vu, sending him back to The War on their home planet he reviewed the horror occurring these many vorns ago once again.

The scream alerting the whole high-command including the Royal trine to the occurrence down on the planet, they all reacted like The War had never stopped. Stroza contacting Skyder immediately ordered the scouting troops back to The Atlantis, while Thorth, returned from the debriefing, tried to calm Zest.

Stormcloud and his trinemates roused their frontliners preparing their people to take up arms, as unreal as it was after so long with peace it seemed that they once again had a fight ahead.

The biggest change occurred in the members of the Royal trine. Starscream, as caring and loving as he could be, in the face of possible war and threat against his people radically changed to the mech he had been in the last vorns of The War, becoming ruthless and cold, ready to lead the people in case of war. Thundercracker, patient and brooding as Skywarp would describe him transformed into the fierce warrior he had been, activating his battle protocols, ready to protect the Prince and the rest of the high-command, calculating tactical advantages and disadvantages, while Skywarp, always ready for a battle sported a cruel smirk on his faceplates, activated, like Thundercracker, his battle protocols, and further more onlined his weapons anticipating oncoming battles. If there were Draxians here he was more than ready to trash some organic tin cans.

The humans unaware of the change of mind aboard The Atlantis only saw the foreign crafts leave the Earth one by one, and within a breem the sky was devoid of any traces of anything unusual. Thinking that the forces were leaving, having carried out their mission, humankind relaxed, returning to daily life, like nothing had happened, not suspecting the incoming of suddenly hostile forces half a cycle later.

21.30

At Florida the Decepticons had arrived at their destination, the humans fleeing at the sight of them incoming. Soundwave ejected his casseticons ordering them to fill the cubes he began to create. And Megatron overlooked the procedure while Shockwave secured the perimeter together with the rest of the Decepticons, ready to report incoming Autobots incase their enemies decided to show up.

The Autobots arriving at the offshore platform took in the sight before them. Spotting Megatron and seeing no humans in the vicinity in need of help Optimus charged the Decepticon leader in altmode, the truck toppling the other from his position.

As the autobot leader did so, the rest of the troops engaged in battle, no one so far having the upper hand. This was going on for some time, no one aware of the descending crafts from space before they had entered the atmosphere, being visible to the naked eye.

Once again the crafts located above the major capitals their design this time drastically changed, clearly sporting visible ominous looking weapons. The sudden hostile development of the invaders halted the battle between Optimus and Megatron, their troop's not receiving orders to desist still continued fighting. While Optimus favored the incoming spaceships, feeling dread creep into his spark, Megatron fumed; once again a perfect planned raid and battle disrupted.

22.00

Onboard Jetfire the Royal trine joined the forces descending upon the planet, the high-command accepting the Princes' need to be there with his people. The black flier easily stuck out among the silver looking crafts around it, aiming for the current known location of the suspected Draxians. Some miles above the location he came to a halt, engaging the opening of his cargo hold, allowing the Prince and his trinemates out in the airspace. Transforming into their altmode they engaged their engines and shot out of the black flier, getting a feel of the gravitation of the planet before descending upon the battling forces below.

Jetfire slowly joining them, acting as another line of defense, to secure the Prince, activating extra layers of alloy to reinforce vital armor parts, including his spark chamber, prepared to act as a shield, should the need arise.

Starscream, sensors on high alert, determined to see the threat firsthand, felt the wind passing over his fuselage like a creators cares. If the situation hadn't been so serious he would have enjoyed the reaction in his flight sensors. Feeling the same thoughts pass through his wingmates he opened their bond wide, sensing the same kind of determination to see the threat firsthand in Thundercracker, the strategist wondering about the possibilities of them arriving at a planet housing their enemy from so long ago, while Skywarp was all deadly intent, overjoyed at the possibility of violence, and just for the sake of finally stretching his wings. The last he had to agree to with the teleporter.

The sight that met the Autobots and Decepticons caused confusion, Prowl asking Optimus if the humans had sent air support, wondering what the three aircrafts coming their way were. Optimus denying that fact, stalled in his air intake when the air crafts suddenly stopped their descend, just hovering in the air 1000 ft. above them, something no earth made craft would be able to.

The Autobots finally having stopped all fighting with the Decepticons upon the sound of their leaders stalling breath, looked curiously at the hovering aircrafts above them, while the Decepticons, some still eager to fight tried to push their foes. When the kliks became astroseconds and then breems and nothing happened, an eerie silence settled over the platform, none of the ground bound forces willing to take any risk.

Dormanian POV:

While the Cybertronians awaited further reaction from the Dormanians, Starscream assessed the situation, taking in the visible appearance of the mechanical beings before him sporting blaster guns and various other weapons he never had seen before. Deciding to show who currently had the upper hand he nudged Skywarp, asking for him to divide the obviously hostile forces with as little harm as possible. Emitting his confirmation out loud in seeker cant, Skywarp circled the air around his wingmates, coming about able to fire his nullrays between the Autobot and Decepticon leader, causing the mechs on the ground to spread wide, creating an circle in the middle of the battlefield. A klik later Skywarp was once again at the left side of their flight formation, watching the effect of his attack, overjoyed to see the result, even if he hadn't been allowed to kill. Sensing Skywarps eagerness, knowing that it would be hard to control their erratic wingmate if they let his feelings run about without some kind of control over him, Starscream took next step in their "introduction" with their maybe enemies. Transforming into root mode together with his wingmates, activating the same protective alloys that Jetfire had installed, and making the transformation and increase in defensive protection in a fluid motion, Starscream descended coming to a hover mere meters above the ground, letting his optics pass over every mechanical being present.

When the Dormanians initiated their transformation sequences it finally dawned upon all the Cybertronians what they were dealing with, and they stared in obvious wonder at the mechs reshaping before their eyes, because they were sure it were mechs, even if the dimensions of the armor had femme like proportions.

Where there mere kliks before had been three aircrafts hovering, were now three mechs, their frames almost delicate in appearance. Taking in the sight, Optimus saw the long sleek legs leading to a slim waist continuing into a torso, widening as it ascended into the shoulders, accommodating the high held widespread broad wings on their backs. The faceplates, hidden by full facial visors also angular in their features, were adorned by finials. One of the mechs clearly stood out, while the two had yellow optics burning bright, the third had deep emerald optics. All in all the sight before them were one of horrified beauty, the mechs posing themselves in a way exploiting their look the most. Focusing on the wings he became aware that the wings were moving on their own accord, slightly twitching and moving back and forth in relaxed patterns. Around him Autobots and Decepticons alike were wearing stupefied expressions on their faceplates, the battle long forgotten.

As Starscream decided that enough was enough, and it was time to decide the fate of the beings before them, he felt the warm known sensation from The Sphere in his chest as a forewarning of the goddess taking possession of his being. To the mechs around him the only sign of anything happening was the Prince's optics, suddenly shining bright white, the shade of green nowhere to be seen in the two glowing orbs. Thundercracker and Skywarp knowing the telltale of a possession, having been witnesses to several during the vorns closed in on Starscream, shielding him from sight, and waited what the goddess this time had in store for their Prince.

In Starscreams Meta, the goddess's voice sounded, telling him that she would grant her people the gift to be able to communicate with this foreign people before his optics. Being transformers of different origin they would be able to benefit from each other, learning and developing, and her hope was that it in the end would lead to their people surviving and thrive. Feeling the presence of the goddess retract, her message delivered, he let his wingmates know that he was okay and ready to complete the ritual ending the possession.

Skywarp going on one knee, still floating in the air, before the Prince, his optics burning with a beginning green hue to them, slowly caressed the Princes codpiece, eliciting faint moans from Starscream. After some time the hatch protecting the spike housing slid aside, and the spike extended and pressurized, transfluid dripping from the tip. Wasting no time Skywarp, after retracting his facial visor, let his glossa travel the length of the spike, teasing every node on the way and enjoying the taste. Taking the whole spike into his mouthpiece he began slowly suckling, sending pleasurable sensations up Starscreams back strut, causing him to arch his back trying to get more of his spike into the enjoyable warm mouth before him. Thundercracker watching his wingmates, oblivious to the surrounding mechs gaping and their actions, let his hands gently swap across Starscreams wingspan, teasing sensitive nodes here and there. This act was usually only performed in privacy, being sexual of nature and making the participants vulnerable to their surroundings, easily making them forget everything around them, just like now happening. But a possession by the goddess wasn't without risk, and their people had over the millions of vorns established the ritual they now performed, securing the safe return of their monarch to his body, his needs met, and a resulting praise and thanks to their goddess for once again leading their way. As the last two surviving Winglords it was a ritual he and Skywarp solely could perform, being the only ones beside the Princes' future mate allowed to sate him like this, and even they weren't allowed to take his valve, something only his future mate was allowed to, due to the fact that the Prince was the only one able to spark the next pure blooded monarch from his own body, and the first interface between the Prince and his mate was blessed, guaranteeing a successful sparking.

Thundercracker returning to the present watched Skywarp still servicing the Prince, faintly sensing the building charge in the wing he gently caressed. Starscream would overload soon. Scanning their surroundings he saw that their audience hadn't moved a mechanometer, still watching with fascinated horror at their display.

Satisfied that everything was as it should be he prepared to support the Prince during his overload, being airborne, the overload would cause Starscreams thrusters to stall the astroseconds the overload tore through his frame. A breem later Starscreams optics began to flicker, the white glow in them intensifying, and a klik later his body stiffened, mouthpiece agape in an soundless scream, spike releasing transfluid into the mouth of Skywarp, who happily swallowed, not wasting one bit. The Prince slowly coming to, optics now a burning emerald shade, looked around to find his wingmates there, both supporting him until they were sure he would stay airborne on his own accord once again. Opening their bond he told them of the message the goddess had relayed him. This done his attention returned to the mechs before and below him, still starring.

Optimus, taken back by the display before them, sensing the difference in the green opticed mech when the optics toke on the glowing white hue, watched in amazement when the glow resulted in a halo emitting from said mech, making him look almost godlike, imitating the expression of the humans' so-called angels.

The display of the other mechs on the other hand were disturbing, even if his focus mainly was on the ruby, sapphire and ivory colored mech, he sensed the intimacy of the act preformed before them – a sacred act not befitting a audience, but he was unable to take his optics away from the scenery. When the white intensified, he finally pulled away, looking around he saw that everyone, like him were enthralled by the view. Even the Decepticons, not the ones to endure soft-sparked acts between bots looked fascinated. As the halo appeared the mech currently kneeling rose once again, his servos supporting the tri colored mechs left side. Few kliks later the only sign of the happening was the glowing shade of dark emerald of the tri colored's while the other mechs' optics had taken a light green, where they before had been bright yellow.

Satisfied that everything was as it should be, having preformed the ritual as should be, Skywarp, frame still running hot from the pleasure sensed through the trinebond at Starscreams overload, returned his focus on their surroundings, wings slightly fanning proudly. Sensing disrupted airwaves from behind, screaming alarms, and his battle protocol demanding reaction he, instinctual initiated his warpgate, calculating the locating of the threat using his sensitive flight sensors located in his wings he disappeared in a highly sounding pop, a klik later emerging from out of nowhere above the calculated location. Emerging he saw what had caused the air to change, a Decepticon, using his seemingly advantage of being out of vision had decided to unsubspace a funny looking device. Not able to predict the origin of the device, whether it being a weapon of sorts or not, Skywarp seized the mech before him, returning to his spot at Starscreams side, handing over the device.

Starscream used to his trinemate's teleportation didn't flinch at the sudden disappearance and reappearance of his trinemate, carefully studying the device handed to him. It appeared to be some sort of gun combined with a remote control. Intrigued he ordered Skywarp to drop the mech still in his servos from a thousand feet, deciding that he wanted to know the use of the device. Skywarp with glee did as ordered, sensing Starscreams intent. At thousand feet he let go, the mech freefalling with a scream, as Starscream aiming and firing the device attached a smaller device to the falling mech from the gun and pressed the remote control, instantly silencing the mech, as the EMP shock the mech offline, and he finished the fall in silence; Optimus thankful that the mech was offline before the impact with the earth. Satisfied with the test, Starscream subspaced the device for later studying.

Returning his focus on the remaining mechs, he narrowed his optics, deciding that these beings, even if they weren't Draxians seemed just as dangerous, and that it would be safest for their people, if they could keep close optics on them until they knew more of their origins. The War had hardened him, not feeling the least sorry for the being he had tested the now obvious weapon like device on, and its demise, only caring for the safety of his people. This decided he sent a Com to Stroza ordering the commander to deploy their forces, restraining the Cybertronians and transporting them back to The Atlantis.

To the Autobots, the test of the device had been sickening, of course the Decepticons were their enemies, but a life so carelessly thrown away before their optics, unable to fight back were to them a meaningless loss of life, and should not have happened. Watching the attention returning to themselves Optimus felt the green optics slowly scrutinize them, and knew that their fate soon would be sealed.

Cybertronian POV:

22.10

As other fliers arrived at the offshore platform, it became clear that the decision had been to restrain them, and so far no more cybertronians had been harmed unnecessarily. The colorful mechs moving around them, holding them at gunpoint until restraints had been installed all visibly seemed delicate in build, but the force with which they handled the unwilling Decepticons made it obvious that it only was appearance and not reality. The black spacecraft earlier observed leaving earth was present too, boarded by the three fliers who had first revealed themselves to them, and taking to the sky, flying straight up into the atmosphere aimed for outer space flanked by a dozen unrecognizable air crafts. Their own transportation was nothing like the spaceship just departed; with collars around their necks forcing their weapons and major offensive and defensive protocols offline, Autobots and Decepticons alike were lead to crafts that were clearly designed for troop transport. As they entered the crafts and were forced down into seats along the hull, a magnetic field activated rendering it impossible to access their major motor relays. Looking around Optimus saw that the twins and Bluestreak had been placed across from him. The young gunner, unnaturally mute was clearly in distress, while the twins all serious on their faceplates didn't look their usual carefree selves. As they all sensed the spaceship ascend into the air Bluestreak finally broke, his mouth no longer able to keep its quiet.

"Do you think they are going to torture us?" he asked voice weak and strained. At the question Sunstreaker hardened his features, while Sideswipe in an attempt to sound indifferent answered the young mech.

"Of course not Bluestreak, I'm sure they don't perform such things. Look at how they have acted so far, nothing like that has been indicated in their behavior."

Adding Sunstreaker said "We are all still in one piece aren't we?"

Some silence issued until Bluestreak, voice almost not possible to hear finally said, "but what about THAT decepticon?"

The silence after that question was heavy, no one had forgotten the happening prior to their restraint, there had just been too much for their processor to process in the last breems. And the future events were something no one wanted to muse on.

"Prime Sir, what do you think they want with us?" Sideswipe broke the silence, not used to this immobility, having the urge to do something, anything.

Optimus replaying the day's events had briefly had the same thought, but dismissed it for later, until they knew more of their stay in their new enemy's? hands. To answer the frontliner he sighed and voiced a tired, "I'm afraid I have no idea Sideswipe. Apparently something has made them react hostile, until we know more I have no answer to your question." After some time he sent the three mechs a reassuring smile behind his facemask, optics a calm blue hue, and added "At least we are not alone in this, them having Megatron and the Decepticons in custody the humans at least have peace on that front."

This caused small smirks to appear on the twins, while Bluestreak just nodded, satisfied so far, but still obviously distressed.

22.30

A dozen breems and the same amount of questions later the crafts carrying the Cybertronians entered the dock of The Atlantis, coming to a fluid halt in the large hangar. Sensing the rousing of the troops around them the Cybertronians became aware of their arrival at the destination. The cargo hold of the craft that Optimus and the three smaller Autobots had been placed in retracted, letting new mechs enter, while the troops carried by the craft exited. One by one released and led out, each having a flier by either side, the Cybertronians were led into a lift and carried several decks down below.

The corridor they entered from the lift was dimly lit, metallic surfaces everywhere, no coloration beside the natural silver of the metal. At a door, one of the fliers entered a code, and a klik later it swooshed aside, allowing them entrance into what could only be described as a brig, filled with holding cells. Some of them already filled with friends and foes. Astroseconds later the four mechs found themselves placed in one; collars still active, and energy bars keeping them in the cell, they were free to move around at least.

A cycle later all cybertronians were placed in a cell, securely pacified behind the viciously looking energy bars. The noise in the room deafening from the four dozens of mechs placed in captivity. The Decepticons especially making a fuss about their capture, randomly throwing threats in the air aimed at no one in particular while the Autobots quietly murmured among each other.

The twins had had a minor fight shortly after the arrival that Optimus had had to calm, Sideswipe taunting Sunstreaker out of boredom, and the yellow frontliner had slapped his brother around a bit before the intervention. Bluestreak had found one of the berths in the cell and lay there curled into a ball, shivering, fear emitting constantly from the young Autobot. The other Autobots handled the capture a lot better than the younger ones among them, Ratchet first thing as he arrived assessing if anyone was hurt, while Prowl ran scenarios, concluding that an escape would be futile. While Jazz tried to cheer up everyone with his light spirited way. So far they didn't have any guards watching them; then again, what would they do if they escaped? They were in space aboard an enormous spaceship, who knew where, in outer space. Prowl was right, escape would be of no use with so many uncertainties. Trying to talk with the Decepticons, they were all in on this mess; he addressed Megatron, only to receive a menacing growl in return, while Soundwave seemed more pliant.

As Optimus wanted to know if the telepath had sensed anything from their captors Soundwave replied in his usual droning tone:

"Affirmative: Intent curious, underlying aggressions, general hostility."

The answer had done nothing to calm the cybertronians, their fate in the hands of this new people still an uncertainty.

23.00

Half a cycle later they received some cubes containing a strange looking fluid, the color a bright blue. Sniffing and testing the substance the Autobots assured by Ratchet that the substance wouldn't hurt their system, slowly refueled. The Decepticons more suspicious waited a breem to assess the reaction the Autobots had on the substance; when nothing happened they too drank the offered fuel, their tanks desperately in need of the fuel.

The substance, not looking much like the energon the cybertronians refueled on normally, had a nice taste to it, and the energy coming from it was much welcome. At least their hosts were willing enough to sustain their unwilling "guests" while they stayed. This made the clenching feeling in most of their sparks ease a bit, knowing that they probably wouldn't starve into deactivation.

While the cybertronians slowly settled into the new situation, studying their surroundings, the Dormanians soon would have trouble on their hands. In the Royal trines quarters Skywarp was relaxing, feeling strangely tense. Ignoring warnings flaring in the back of his CPU he lay on his berth trying to enter recharge, replaying the actions of the day, and the feel of flying once again after this many vorns stationed aboard a traveling spaceship. Fliers had a natural need of flying, and being denied it for this long had been a slow torture of their mind. No wonder the troops still down on earth were happy to stay there, able to feel their wings carrying them once again. Entering recharge finally he closed his optics, unaware of the increasing tensing in his spark and blissful ignorant to the continuing warnings flaring in his CPU.

Dormanian POV:

Starscream joined by Thundercracker supervised their troop movements down on the planet from the command center. Stroza, while not on Com with the squad leaders listened in on the Princes retelling the message from The Sphere and discussed the next cause of action, now that they had the cybertronians secured in their care, able to study the unknown mechanical people that seemingly coexisted with the organics on the planet. Stroza agreed that this people, not being Draxians, might be just as dangerous as the Draxians had been, and the Draxians they knew, these beings were new to their knowledge, even The Sphere didn't give any hint of the origins. Precaution would be the best way to deal with this unknown people, until they knew more about them to either eliminate a threat or later release them if they didn't pose a threat.

01.00

Cycles later Starscream decided that it was time for him and Thundercracker to return to their quarters, leaving the command center just as Skywarp came out of recharge in their quarters feeling like slag, wings stiff and a major processor ache present. Cursing out loud he held a servo to his helm, trying to grind the processor arch away without any luck. Rising to leave the berth he became aware of the flashing warning in his HUD, all forgotten in his recharge, at the time only a faint alert, now a booming siren not at all helping his slagged processor. As he straightened, his processor's last attempt to counteract the subconscious need awoken with the reactivation of his battle protocols failed and the blood thirst he sported in The War took full control of him. The precautions Starscream had installed when The War ended not enough to halt the process, only able to alert him to the imminent danger his trinemate now possessed, as Skywarp went ballistic in their quarters.

When Starscream at the exit of the command center received the alert from the program installed to subdue the more erratic tendencies Skywarp possessed, he halted in mid-step, just as Thundercracker behind him let out a loudly gasp, both sensing the change in their trinemates behavior seeping through the trinebond, and Thundercracker feeling the rage possessing his spark mate over their bond. The next klik they were both running, heading for their quarters, hoping that they would be able to subdue their trinemate before any harm came to anyone. Cursing himself for his ignorance Starscream entered the corridor to their quarters, already sensing the chaos ahead of them. As they entered battle mode earlier that day he should have checked that the installed program in Skywarps CPU still was sufficient, but with so much on his processor that single note had been drowned out, something they now would pay the price of.

Subduing Skywarp took great effort, as the heritage of Winglords made him more agile and stronger than the average Dormanian, rendering several fliers immobile. The mechs in question currently occupying the med bay, making it look like something from The War. While the medics tended the hurt fliers Starscream and Thundercracker together with the Defense trine escorted Skywarp, in collars down to the brig. The only way of handling the erratic flier in his uncontrollable enraged state would be to secure that he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone while Starscream ran a scan of his subduing program and readjusted it to take effect once again. Jetfire meeting them inside the entrance of the brig had an unsure look on his faceplates. With a gesture of his hand he made Starscream exit the brig with him, once outside Starscream quirked a brow interested, prompting Jetfire to voice his thoughts.

In a low voice Jetfire said "Starscream, we got no free cells. Every one of them is occupied by the strangers." He watched the interested look change to one of insecurity and fear as the Prince understood the meaning of his words. Slowly Jetfire added "We still got THAT spot." With a grim look he continued "I'm not happy about suggesting it to you, but the situation is already dangerous enough, and we need to give you the rest to fix the problem in the program. I see no other solution"

Understanding the predicament Jetfire voiced Starscream steeled himself to what he had to do to his trinemate, not liking it one bit.

Entering the brig once again he noted that Jetfire was right, no cell was free and the only spot left was the one used for interrogation during The War, almost long forgotten. A spot consisting of a pedestal with sheaths at the sides accommodated for fixating a winged mech. As you pushed the swords fitting the sheaths through the sensitive appendages and into the sheaths, a magnetic field activated fixating the wings and the upper torso to the wall, holding the mech still at the risk of losing the wings - a slow torture without any danger of deactivating the mech. In the case of Skywarp the swords magnetic field would be able to restrain him, and slowly drain him of his energy, causing him to be less dangerous in his current state and even make it easier for Starscream to access the needed ports to run the scan and adjust the program. But the fact that he would need to deliberately damage his own trinemate made him sick, a fliers wings the most sensitive on the body, filled with precious finely calibrated sensors enabling them to maneuver effortless in the air. Thundercracker sensing his reverie nudged him through the trinebond, as he still held his trine- and sparkmate, holding the black and purple flier firmly in his grasp. Starscream one last time looking at the consequences of not restraining Skywarp and instead keep him locked up in a secluded location, and the risk of him escaping, more enraged than before, finally decided that Jetfire was right, the only solution possible. Out loud he shared Jetfire and his own musings with Thundercracker watching the horror in the optics with dread, knowing that the action would hurt the blue flier too through the sparkbond.

Cybertronian POV:

02.00

After cycles the cybertronians heard the doors to the brig swoosh open and the entering sound of the fliers' strange pedes, their thrusters emitting light clinking and clanking sounds as they walked, sounding nothing like their own sturdy built pedes. Following the distinct sound of their pedes was the sure sign of a struggling mech, cursing and trashing, the sound of metal against metal clear to everyone in the room. Curious both Autobots and Decepticons sharing glances through the energy bars tried to see the commotion at the entrance, coming closer to the bars, and straining their optics. When the doors once again swooshed open and later closed they heard murmuring followed by silence just as the thrashing mech put new energy in his fighting. No one among the cybertronians even wondered why they suddenly could mark out the curses from the struggling mech, too fixated on the happening.

As the mechs began to move down the corridor in the brig they came into full view of the cybertronians, Optimus gasping as he recognized the mechs as the three fliers from the offshore platform down on Earth, together with three other of their race, all restraining the black and purple flier between them, who continued to struggle as he was dragged down to the end of the corridor.

As they went by his cell Optimus saw the optics of the restrained flier, remembering the bright yellow they had had down on earth, then later the green hue they had attained, now blood red and unfocused, the whole air around the him one of insanity.

When the group reached the end of the corridor, a button was pushed and a pedestal emerged from the wall while rectangular holes appeared at shoulder height. The flier was forced up against the wall, legs not reaching the floor, and the tri colored flier, one last glance to the blue flier, and an order Optimus heard sounding like "Hold him" to the rest of the group unsubspaced SWORDS!, Optimus had to reboot his optics to be sure he saw what he saw, as the tri colored steeled before aligning the first sword with the sheath in the wall and pushed.

A loud scream was heard in the brig upon the sheathing of the sword, but to everyone's surprise the one to emit the sound was the blue flier and not the restrained. The black and purple flier acted like nothing had occurred, still thrashing. The one flier not holding the black and purple to the wall had the blue restrained in a firm grasp as he tried to stop the torture. As the second sword was sheathed the blue flier went to his knees trembling, while the black and purple one for once was completely still, still cursing. The swords placed the tri colored adjusted the pedestal to accommodate the occupant, and went to the blue flier, gently easing him to his pedes, easing the facial visor to retract he caressed the others faceplate, pain clearly visible in the yellow optics. Quiet murmuring escaped the tri coloreds lip plate soothing the expression in the pained face.

As the tri colored supported the blue one on their way out Optimus heard bits of their conversation, words like, fast, painful, spark and solution the only ones he could surely identify. Wondering what had happened, all the cybertronians watched as the group left, the blue flier sending one last painful glance at the restrained before exiting. As the doors swooshed shut optics sought the still cursing flier, obviously oblivious to his surroundings. Watching the frantic glowing optics with their sick red color – more volatile than the one the Decepticons had, it was obvious everyone were thinking the same; what kind of people had they ended in the clutches of.

A cycle passed and the flier went silent, cooling fans whirring fast in his chassis the only sign of him still being functioning. As the cybertronians finally accepted his silence and the absence of entering mechs they began to initiate recharge procedures, all deprived of energy, the day taking its toll on them. They were all startled awake to screaming and yelling emitting from the flier, who continued to yell for some time, until he went still once again, their chrono telling them that a few cycles had passed.


	4. Chapter 4

Dormanian POV:

04.00

As Starscream finished helping with the repairing of the fliers' unfortunate of crossing Skywarps path during his blood thirst, all luckily surviving the encounter, where many enemies hadn't, he decided to pay a visit to their quarters to see how Thundercracker was doing. The sedative he had administered to ease his blue trinemate into recharge would soon lose its effect. The act in the brig had had a huge impact on his normally calm and collected trinemate, the pain Skywarp had projected through their spark bond being more than Thundercracker could take, sending him begging for Starscream to find another solution. They had finally after some more pleas and arguing agreed that it was the only solution, and Thundercracker had accepted the sedative.

He also needed to check up on Skywarp, now that the med bay didn't need him anymore he had time to run the scan, finding the source of the problem in the program and fix it. The sooner they got their carefree trinemate back the better for everyone. Hopeful that the solution wouldn't be too difficult to work out he keyed in the entrance codes to their quarters, and entered.

Inside Thundercracker was still in recharge, clearly uncomfortable, but recharging no less. Satisfied that the sedatives still were in effect he left, heading for the brig, processor already working on possible reasons for the program to fail as it had.

Accessing the door he keyed in the code sequence and entered the brig. Everything was calm; no sound beside from the whirring of cooling fans could be heard. With a sigh of relief, hoping Skywarp too would have gone into recharge he walked the corridor between the holding cells, soon reaching the wall upon which he had restrained his own trinemate. The thought alone of what he had done making his fuel tanks churn.

Suppressing the urge to cares the teleporter he straightened, engaged his thrusters and ascended to access the data port at the forehead of the helm, pulling a delicate wire from his wrist, he plugged it in. The scan and back up he needed would take some time to complete, and the more calm Skywarp was during the procedure the better. While the scan initiated he slowly studied the wings he so brutally had marred with the swords, making a mental note to check up on the self-repair system to ensure that Skywarp would be able to heal the delicate wiring the wings consisted of.

As he silently floated there he became aware of a prickling sensation in his own wings, sure that someone was looking. Turning around he met a pair of blue optics studying him calmly. The mech blue and red in coloration wearing a facemask didn't waver when their optics locked but just kept looking and Starscream was some breems later forced to look away when the scan finished and he had the information he needed to sort out the solution. As he undid himself from Skywarp, rolling the wire back into the wrist and closed the access port he still felt the stare and when he turned around to leave the optics was still there. Inwardly hissing at the insolence the prisoner showed him he disengaged his thrusters, landing silent on the floor ready to leave to continue his work.

When he made it to the cell holding the mech he narrowed his optics and hissed:

"Be thankful that it isn't one of your people there at the wall, it could as well have been!" with a glare he strode down the corridor and exited.

Unable to go back into recharge, too caught up in the many questions presenting themselves to him regarding the flier currently sharing the brig with them, Optimus went back to his berth in the cell, musing over the tri coloreds retort to his watching whatever work he was doing on the other flier. Later scanning the cells visible to him he met another pair of blue optics – Ratchet, his CMO was awake too, maybe even had observed the tri colored flier too, the CMO not a mech to hold his hands still when someone was hurt. Acknowledging the other mech he gave a short nod and received a faint smile back from the CMO before they both returned their optics to the flier still deep in recharge.

05.00

Curses could be heard coming from inside the Prince's private quarters as Starscream worked, he had decided not to return to their shared quarters, since he didn't want to disturb Thundercracker while he tried to sort out a solution. Starscream analyzing the mess that was Skywarps processor unit and CPU found that the program that he had installed these many vorns ago was almost nonexistent, making it necessary to reprogram the whole thing, which was far from easy, but doable. With a frown he placed himself before the monitor he had just left to go ranting. The peaceful existence they had had these many vorns had made him forget to check up on the program, expecting it to be working. At this time any check wouldn't have made any difference in the work he now needed to do, but they could have avoided the teleporter going ballistic and the damage caused. To reinstall the new program he needed to terminate the old one, which wasn't an easy process either, the program becoming a fundamental part of Skywarp, he needed to be sure to get every byte terminated or glitches could occur in the new programming rendering it useless, even dangerous. Right he mused, back to the brig and on with the work.

Starscream unaware that Thundercracker, while he had worked on figuring out the issue in Skywarps subduing program had left their shared quarters entered the brig only to find the blue flier there on the floor at the recharging Skywarp in a peaceful recharge, one of his servos placed on the pede of his spark mate.

A cycle prior, Optimus and Ratchet had heard the doors swoosh open, and watched the wobbling figure of Thundercracker walk down the corridor, not sensing much around him beyond the need to be close to his spark mate. Starscream had not come back to their quarters and the blue flier felt too much alone and deprived of touch. It had been vorns since he had felt so alone, last time long before their departure from Dorm. As he passed the cells of the two watching Autobots he sensed their optics on him, but didn't care. Reaching Skywarp he let his servo gently cares the wounds at the wings, energon smeared all over their surface, tracing them across the chassis, resting at the armor protecting his mates spark, leaning in he put a gentle kiss to the surface and sat down, helm resting at the black legs and entered recharge almost instantly.

Starscream watching the sight of his two trinemates together like that remembered just what had caused Thundercracker to fall for the carefree Skywarp and later bond. The teleporters carefree nature had been a blissful gift to the more serious blue flier, who always had had his processor filled with unnecessary thinking and mulling, and not once letting go of the tension. But in the presence of Skywarp, Thundercracker had found his inner peace, slowly opening the flier during the many vorns since their bonding. The two of them had made a lovely pair.

Saddened that he had to break the peaceful moment between the two he strode down the corridor, immediately sensing the two Autobots watching, an angry hiss escaping his mouth plate. Reaching the wall he knelt beside Thundercracker, and gently caressed the wings, slowly rousing the pained mech from recharge. As he watched the optics come to life he sent reassurance through the trinebond calming the flier in his awakening. Murmuring he said:

"Thundercracker, sorry to disturb your recharge, but I need access to Skywarp. The issue isn't as easy to fix as supposed and I need to begin the termination of the program I installed, it is almost nonexistent at this moment, and will only cause problems when the new one has to be installed."

Receiving a nod that the flier had understood, Starscream gently pinched a wing before he returned his focus on his other trinemate, prepared to begin the delicate work it would be to terminate the program, without messing with Skywarps personality. In deep concentration he accessed a port at the side of the black and purple flier's neck, and connected one of his own wires, entering and enabling him to scroll through the very programs that made up Skywarp.

Cycles later he was done, after double-checking that he did in fact manage to remove every bit of programming from his trinemate he let out a tired sigh, the recharge deprived flier finally feeling the loss of recharge. Knowing that it would take cycles before Skywarp would rouse from the recharge, and they could assess the situation, now that he had no trace of the program in his system to mess it all up, Starscream turned to the recharging blue flier, gently picking him up and carrying him back to their shared quarters.

Thundercracker placed on his berth Starscream soon joined, a protective arm around the waist, and kliks later he was gone in his own recharge.

Skywarp POV:

09.00

In the brig Skywarp began to stir awake, for the first time in thousands of vorns nothing to suppress his basic need for bloodshed. The old suppressing program removed, he no longer glitched, which had caused his enraged state almost twelve cycles prior. As he found himself placed in the brig, the room silent except for quiet hum of cooling fans, emitting from the mechs occupying the cells, he wondered what had happened – the last thing he remembered was leaving his berth with a huge processor ache. Shuddering he became aware that his wings was restrained, making him panic just for a second, until he saw where he had been placed. As it dawned upon him he cursed, how bad had it been?

It wasn't the first time that he had gone berserk, but last time had been during The War, long before Starscream decided to subdue that particular side of his personality, fully understandable. During The War it had been more common than not for him to return back to base at the end of a fight purpler than black from the combined fluids from the mechanical armor suites the Draxians favored, and their organic foes life fluid, and after a cleansing only having sustained superficial wounds himself. This in mind he froze as dread crept into his spark, had he killed someone in his rage? He sent a silent prayer to the goddess hoping that that wasn't the case.

As Skywarp had his internal musings he was unaware of the dozen of optics studying him waiting for the insanity he had shown earlier to take up his being, but when nothing happened a silent sigh was released. To the cybertronians it looked like the commotion had passed, but a few noticed the fliers' still red optics, not burning but still colored a sickly red. Among them Optimus, the only one in his cell awake narrowed his optics as he watched the flier slowly come to, and suddenly tense, he would really like to know what had happened to the flier to cause the reaction earlier. Behind him he heard the shuffling sound of wakening mechs and watched as the younger bots rose for the day, the fact that they were captives seeping in anew.

When half a cycle had passed and he hadn't heard anything from his trinemates, sensing Thundercracker still in a deep recharge Skywarp, suffering from boredom scrutinized the Autobots and Decepticons, noticing their individual designs with disdain. They looked nothing like the Draxians they had fought on Dorm, some too large, others too small and all far too sturdy and bulky. The Draxians had favored builds more like the Dormanians own, some even being flier types, and hadn't wasted time on coloration, only using the silver, black and grey color the metal they had used normally showed. Remembering the attempt to infiltrate the Dormanian ranks, copying their build, he let out an angry hiss; at least these mechanical beings didn't use such weak actions, even if they still worked with organics. The thought made his clawed servos irk with the urge to shred armor, hearing the tearing of the metal and enjoy the feel of fluids splash all over his armor plating. He could feel the blood thirst stirring just beneath the surface of his consciousness, more than eager to be let loose.

The door to the brig swooshed open, and the whole brig was jolted awake when the black and purple flier let out a frustrated whine:

"Starscream!" trying to get free Skywarp trashed a bit at the wall.

The response was a relived laughter, "Oh Skywarp nice to have you back my dear, dear trinemate." This was followed by a pained yelp from Skywarp as the restraining swords cut into more of the sensitive plating of his wings "Ow. Care to free me?"

Starscream sighed heavily "I'm afraid you have to endure the treatment a bit longer; you are currently without any suppression. I'm here to reinstall the program, and hope that it will have effect when you have rebooted." He caressed his trinemate gently.

"Aw come on Star." Skywarp pouted, "Get it over already, I'm fed up being stuck here"

"Care to tell me what happened yesterday? My memory cortex is a bit fuzzy." He asked hesitant. Not sure if he wanted to know.

"I'll say that" Starscream acknowledged, back in scientist mode "You mainly had a glitch caused by the old program I installed that long ago, it –", serious green eyes met the curious red ones "You went berserk. Med bay looked like something from The War" at the horrorstricken look on Skywarps facial plate he added "They are all okay, you didn't kill any and the damage, as considerable, was repairable".

The black and purple flier let out a relieved sigh.

As Starscream slowly went to install the new modified program he relayed what had happened from the instant he had received the message that the old program had failed, up until the moment before he now entered the brig – Skywarp would know it all the first time he merged with Thundercracker anyway, no need to keep it away from him. The fact that Thundercracker had suffered too lay heavy on his shoulders, and the sooner Skywarp knew the sooner he would be his good spirited self, the teleporter not able to be burdened for long.

The program installed he told Skywarp to shut down, while he manually set his systems to a slow reboot. He hoped that when the optics next unshuttered they would be the glowing yellow they used to be, the red was always a warning of the teleporters instability.

While Starscream worked, the cybertronians listened curious to the talk between the two fliers, the first real discussion they were witness to since they had been placed in the brig.

"Think we get some fuel soon?" Bluestreak asked after some silence.

Surprisingly it was the tri colored flier who answered the young gunner, voice relaxed, nothing like the other times they had heard him talk. "You will receive a ration shortly after I'm done here, later I will come by to arrange interviews with you all." Front still turned to the other flier.

"That means I can't play with any of them?" Skywarp voiced, disappointed. Coming out of reboot his audio had come online, optics still dark.

Aware of the kind of game Skywarp intended, if allowed, Starscream turned to face the cybertronians before he, after some dramatic thinking said "No." which was followed by a pout from his trinemate, muttering "You are no fun Star."

A breem later he watched as life came back into the optics, and the welcome yellow color greeted him. He let out a sigh of relief, the program had taken effect.

Running several tests, he left the brig a cycle later together with his trinemate, no longer a threat to his surroundings. Thundercracker would be so relieved.

As promised a flier entered shortly after the two fliers left, and the cybertronians were handed the same strange colored fluid as the day before. Refueling, the energy returned to their stressed systems, the immobility in their cells taking its toll on their frames, everyone feeling the need to really stretch their legs, not able to do so in the small space the cells gave them to move around.

Cybertronian POV:

12.00

At noon the quiet talk in the brig; everyone discussing the interview the tri colored flier had voiced would occur later, was disrupted by a flash of purple and the loud pop announcing Skywarps exit from his warp gate.

Silencing everyone with his entrance and wide grin, no one forgetting that this particular flier had been crazed not many cycles prior he had their full attention.

"You have all been granted audience with our beloved Crown Prince, and will be escorted to the throne room shortly." He voiced unnecessary serious and dramatic. Initiating the warp gate he was gone with a light bow.

This was why they now found themselves placed in a room, large enough to accommodate a smaller army, sitting on furniture without any arms or back facing a podium upon which three fancy looking thrones were placed. At the beginning it had been argued if they would be allowed to even sit on the furniture, or be placed on the floor. The argument had firmly been halted by a menacing looking flier, entering the room he had briskly ordered the fliers to stop their babbling, and shoved the cybertronians in the direction of the furniture, keeping a sharp optic at them. The air around the flier was cold and commanding, leaving no doubt that his function in the ranks at least would be of an officer. His optics, yellow as the rest of the fliers, even held some of the cold to them, not having the warming hue the yellow coloration usually showed.

First unnoticed, due to the commotion the officer had caused they saw that more fliers had entered, all placed at the podium, behind the middle throne. Three to the left and two to the right, and as they watched the commanding flier placed himself in front of the two placed at the right completing the symmetrical formation.

Optimus couldn't stop notice that this people seemed to do everything in threes.

Half a cycle later the door swooshed open and in strode the black and purple flier, Skywarp the cybertronians had learned was his name, going straight for the podium and the other fliers placed there. Stopping at the throne to the left and facing the fliers placed there he talked lightly, murmuring the only sounds reaching the cybertronians where they were placed.

Stray and Marh, the other two fliers together with Stormcloud making up the Defense trine was used to the teleporters carefree nature and love of gossiping, eagerly talking to kill some of the waiting time before Thundercracker and Starscream would show up. Skywarp was always first present long before the rest of his trine, why the Defense trine, together with the rest of the high-command had gotten used to show up a good deal of time before the actual schedule. Goddess forbid the third member of the Royal trine to enter the throne room as the first, preparations yet to be made. Even the Command trine, ordering the whole armada and controlling their everyday life bowed before the wills of Skywarp and Thundercracker, who even if they weren't Royal in blood still held command due to their true trinebond with the Crown Prince. This made the most of their people fearful of the three fliers holding the true power, if even their fearless commander and his trine had to bow to anyone that anyone had to be something even scarier. But the truth couldn't be more different, the members of the Royal trine were pleasant to talk to, but rarely seen by the common flier, like the present where Skywarp was laughing at something Marh had said, genuinely relaxed and down to the ground.

As the time went the mechs waiting in the throne room was greeted by opening doors and the appearing Thundercracker, looking refreshed and more like him than he had in hours. Spotting Skywarp caught up in talk a smile grew on his faceplate, and he strode relaxed the way to the thrones, nodding curtly to Stroza and Stormcloud, and then assessed the gathered mechs sitting on the chairs in front of the podium, slightly back in the room. He hadn't had much time to study the mechs, the only time being down on earth, since his senses had been quite off in the brig with the stress of Skywarps condition. He knew Starscream soon would join them, the Prince hadn't gotten much recharge and was allowed to let people wait, the privilege of being Royal. Inwardly Thundercracker still was a mess of emotions; he had woken up in Starscreams embrace which had eased the need for touch, but the still raw emotions, surfaced by watching Skywarp fall apart like he had before his own optics, made his spark scream for Skywarps, there simply hadn't been time for them to relax in each other's presence. He could sense Skywarp probing down their bond, sensing his thoughts and feel his concern, pushing love and need for the other through the bond he watched Skywarps optics meeting his own, a glint of understanding and lust shinning in them as he received the amount of love he got back from the black and purple flier, together with a promise to reaffirm their bond as soon as possible.

Interrupting their shared moment they both received a nudge from Starscream, announcing that he would be arriving soon. Giving the cybertronians a last glance Thundercracker informed Stroza that Starscream would be arriving shortly, as Skywarp with one last laugh went to stand before his throne, faceplates taking on a more serious demeanor. As Thundercracker placed himself in front of his own throne, the herald announced Starscreams arrival as the door swooshed open.

Starscream POV:

Entering the throne room Starscream held the air of Royalty, faceplate serious and optics taking in the room without letting it known, as he strode to the podium. As he passed Thundercracker a smile could be seen, but it was gone as fast as it had showed, and he sent Stroza a curt nod. Reaching his throne, he sent Skywarp a wink as he once again did a curt nod, this time in Stormclouds direction. It had been Skywarps idea to do an audience with the cybertronians – to introduce themselves properly he had used as the excuse, and Starscream had had to agree with him, there had been no proper introductions, and he somewhat felt offended in times at their blatant way of scrutinize him, not forgetting the red and blue mech who had kept watching. But he could not fault them for not knowing the proper etiquette around his being, since they didn't know, thus this formal audience, attended by the high-command and oh wait where was the Search trine? Glancing around him, he didn't see any trace of Skyder or his wingmates, a frown creeping in on his faceplate.

Like reading his mind Skyder followed by Thorm and Wrath left stealth and descended from the corner in which he together with his trinemates had watched the fliers and mechs down below, elegantly landing and kneeling before the Crown Prince.

"You know this little game of hide and seek tends to get tiring Skyder" Starscream proclaimed exasperated as he watched the smaller fliers before him.

Skyder not at all fazed by the tone was silent some time; it had turned to a game, to see if the stealthy fliers could sneak in on the high-command unnoticed by anyone in the room. It had succeeded more often than not, and had become a nice kind of training.

After some astroseconds he voiced his apology, the whole affair becoming a familiar routine, he knew Starscream wasn't as angry as he let out, the Prince well aware of the skills needed to do what they did, and the game not a risk, even if it was an annoying antic they had to go over at every audience.

Optimus POV:

To the cybertronians the display before them did answer a lot of questions they had been asking themselves during their capture. They had watched the Defense and Command trines interact; the fliers almost seemed like the cybertronians self. When Skywarp had entered going straight for the left throne, the fliers clearly commanding the two groups had stiffened and later relaxed, somewhat acknowledging the flier like he was beyond them in rank, which was hard to imagine, especially to the Autobots, not able to imagine the crazed flier from earlier to be able to lead anything.

At Thundercrackers arrival they soon found themselves scrutinized by a strict calculating glare, the vulnerable flier watched walking the corridor in the brig nowhere to be seen in those optics. Once again the leaders of the groups acknowledged the arriving flier, but only when first greeted, obviously more formal in the presence of the blue flier than the purple and black. Where they had watched Skywarp engage in frivolous talk, the blue one did no such thing, only once in a while commenting on something to the menacing looking flier leading the right side of the middle throne.

Beside him Optimus had been joined by the twins and Bluestreak, it seemed they would be doing everything in the presence of the mechs they shared cells with. At least his commanding character would keep the twins from causing troubles. Currently the mechs around him was talking calmly among each other, not much else to do while they waited for this Crown Prince to arrive. He could hear the voices of Prowl and Ratchet behind him, the two deep in thoughts, while the twins had been studying the room. Bluestreak had not been quiet once, asking and noticing every inch of the room, from its huge size to the high ceiling, and again back to the furniture, with the strange design, making it quite uncomfortable for the cybertronians to sit in, not able to relax one bit. The twins had slowly grown bored by the waiting, there was only so many times you could keep returning to the same surroundings before the act became dull, and they had started to joke, whispers accompanied by snickers and sniggering the only sound leaving the two frontliners. Right now they had their optics on the flier placed to the left at the right wing of the middle throne. Zest the flier in question was visibly uncomfortable as he always was in the vicinity of members of the Royal trine, sparing weak glances in the direction of Skywarp engrossed in dialogue with the members of the Defense trine. As Sideswipe commented the faintly trembling legs of the flier Optimus saw the black and purple flier lock optics with the blue, and sensed them communicating in silence, before they both straightened, the blue one discreet in his talk with the menacing flier before he like the black and purple flier placed himself before one of the thrones.

Just as Optimus wondered what was up a voice intoned in the room and the doors opened, and in strode a very well-known flier, after all he had watched this particular flier several times during their stay so far. He heard the confused murmurings around him, his fellow cybertronians obviously not as aware of the significance this flier seemed to hold. A faint glance over the shoulder he saw his own understanding in his CMO's optics, at least he wasn't the only one who the meaning had dawned on. Bluestreak never the mech to keep his mouth silent beautifully voiced the thoughts he guessed the most of them had:

"What are those three doing here; I thought we were here to get an audience with their Crown Prince. Please tell me that this is a trick, these fliers are crazy, you all saw them execute the Decepticon, and HE-" pointing at Starscream "tortured one of his own in the brig, they can't be the rulers, they just can't!" panic clear in his voice.

As Bluestreak voiced his inner thoughts out loud, they could just watch as three fliers emerged from the shadows high above, obviously to the dissatisfaction of the tri colored. The three was a lot smaller than the other fliers present, only reaching the torso. As they landed they all knelt before the tri colored. His greeting of the fliers was done in a harsh tone, clearly frustrated, and the dismissal of the kneeling mechs shortly after was indifferent. As they watched, the three of them returned to the shadows once again, fading from sight as easily as they had emerged.

Starscream POV:

15.00

Starscream finally able to acknowledge the cybertronians and begin the audience, did so, and in a formal tone presented himself and the other fliers present.

"My dear trinemate Skywarp saw it fit that we should be introduced properly and I agreed with him. I'm the Crown Prince of Dorm, designated Starscream. Beside me are my trinemates, Skywarp you know, Thundercracker you have briefly seen during our encounters. Behind me to the right is the Command trine led by Stroza, my Commander of the armada I control, to the left is our Defense trine led by Stormcloud, they are in charge of deploying our armada and the protection of our civilians. My own security mainly rely on my trinemates when I'm off ship, but don't think the protection of my being weak, they together with myself are the strongest among our people. They too are my Winglords, a title inherited solely by the thickness in their blood, and the resulting special abilities they are born with." He gestured to each of the fliers pointing the groups out and the leaders gave a stiff nod at the mention of their name. Continuing Starscream went on, introducing his people.

"Dorm is a metallic planet found in a galaxy a great distance from this one, we inhabited our galaxy together with other peaceful species of different origins, sharing knowledge and traded resources when needed. Our people solely consist of fliers, the freedom of the heaven the most important part of our existence. We were a peacefully developing people ruled by Royalty like myself, and a high-command like you see around me, living in trines; the threesomes a big part of our everyday life, while we when finding our sparkmate, our special intended, bonded and established kinship with other trines, all protecting each other, ever helpful. Our race knew nothing of war, hostilities or weapons, only had a royal guard, their duty ceremonial. This guard consisted of the Winglords; their heritage closely related to the royals, every one of them descending down the line from the current or past monarchs. Only the firstborn of the current monarch is able to rule Dorm. The ruler has a specific design enabling him to carry the burden the ruler has to bear. As this, the first interface between the monarch and his bonded is sacred, our religion making the sparking of the next heir occur at their first merging. Every other sparklings following the heir still hold their title of princes of Dorm, and their offspring achieve the title of Winglords when and if they show the telltale signs of abilities significant to the heritage of Winglords." His voice was soft as he elaborated, but as he went on to the more severe part of their history he couldn't stop the hardening of his tone.

"Then The War occurred, I myself was off planet when the first attacks were launched against my people, our Royalty, all but me eradicated together with a great deal of our Winglords, and the whole high-command within few lunar cycles. Shock and fear spreading like volatile fire among the people, not able to fight back the attacker. The Draxians had launched a major attack in our galaxy; soon we found Dorm the only planet in the galaxy still holding life, our neighboring planets and their inhabitants all destroyed and extinct. I myself returned to Dorm, being off planet with my scientific mentor to study other galaxies, to the chaos that had ensured after the wipeout of the whole higher command structure, only the wise guidance by the leader of the Winglords, still surviving the massive attack on my people, had saved us from extinction thus far, and upon my return I had to take up the rule, accepting my creator's mantle and together with it the burden of The Sphere, the only one able to carry our sacred relic without sustaining damage to the spark. It was a dark period in our history, we were forced to engage in war, develop weaponry and new defenses to fight back the vicious attackers. The Draxians was an organic people consumed by the thirst for war, traveling galaxy after galaxy to conquer and destroy. You might wonder why we, as mechanical beings fell so easily victims to organics, but the Draxians fragile in build had invented armor suites and was skilled in warfare while we as a wholeheartedly peaceful people never before had faced anything like it."

"Our victory was short-lived when we acknowledged that fate had been against us, and our people still were facing extinction, even when we had won our right to exist, and had compromised our ideals and values by developing weapons and engaging in a war, something never happened before. And the change in those changed us as a people, our innocence never to come back, a great deal of who we were lost in the hostilities and the killing we had gotten used to over the thousands of vorns our war lasted. As an attempt to save our people I sought the wisdom of The Sphere, our relic containing a link to our Goddess, and in a vision she guided us, told us of a world far away that would be our savior, a signal leading the way of our destination, and upon taking advices from my closest advisors we departed our home planet. Our travel taking more than hundreds of thousands of vorns, through hundreds of different galaxies, had us then arriving at you galaxy, looking a lot like our own, and your planetary system with your sun and surrounding planets looking much like SoCal, our own planetary system; Dorm with its dozen moons circling around a novae sun together with the five other planets much different in character but all having life, now all barren." Bitterness clear in his tone as he told of the fair of their solar system, and as he made to continue he made a deep sigh the next part not at all something he wanted to talk about, but as it was one of the reasons to why they were here he felt he needed to tell it.

"As you see we are a desperate people, survival the most present urge driving us,-"

Pausing midsentence Starscream after some astroseconds of silence let out a startling "WHAT?!" anger clear in his tone. Spinning around he yelled "'Warp, lab now!" And a klik later the Crown Prince was gone from sight, leaving stunned mechs and fliers to their own thinking. Thundercracker was the only one to have a faint idea, sensing the troubled mind of the Prince emitting emotions through their trinebond; it had to be strong emotions to be felt this clearly through it.

Skywarp POV:

Skywarp emerged from the warp gate in the middle of the laboratory, used to enter this particular room when he got truly bored, more than once ruining a carefully processed experiment, so the fact that Starscream had ordered him to just do so in itself was worrying. As Starscream regained his equilibrium, not used to the warp gate, he purposefully strode into an antechamber who to Skywarps surprise was occupied by not so few fliers, Jetfire one of them, livid discussions clear through the closed doors. As Starscreams voice joined in the others quieted immediately.

His job done he decided to return to Thundercracker, not much else he could be helpful with doing in the laboratory, other than screwing up the experiments, and he so did not want to be chewed out for his mistakes right now.

18.00

It was an outright furious Starscream that contacted him half a cycle later, Skywarp still in the throne room, no one had been dismissed by the Prince upon his leave, so they were all still there, waiting, more than one curious as to what had made their Prince leave like that. Skywarp sensing that his trineleader would hear no complaints just teleported back to the laboratory facing almost powered up nullrays at his appearance.

"You are going to warp me down to the planet, right now!" Starscream gritted through clenched dentals, the sound of nullrays slightly increasing their power following the command.

"Eh, Star, you sure you want to go down there?" Skywarp was well aware of the danger in letting Starscream loose on the planet in the unseeing rage he was lost in, and the regret the Prince would have afterward; still if he didn't comply he was facing real danger of deactivation, and thus the same to Thundercracker and Starscream self, the curse of their formed true trinebond.

It had been many a thousand vorn since Starscream last had been this furious; he only got this destructive when he was faced with significant challenges almost causing his processor to meltdown, and the only way for him to release the accumulated energy and frustration had been near-deadly to many a flier in his way. The Prince, like himself and most of the survivors among the people had all grown up with The War, forced to mature all too quickly, but especially Starscream. He didn't let it show publicly but in their confined quarters secure in the servos of his caring and loving trinemates he had more than once let his emotional guards down. Skywarp knew Thorth had suspicions regarding the Prince's mental condition sometimes, but no one outside the Royal trine knew of the severity. Either Starscream broke down in devastating depressing emotions or he got caught in a fit of fury bordering to the enraged berserk Skywarp himself had been victim to the day before, the latter extremely rare thankfully, but he mused, something must have been severe enough to cause him now to be facing his trineleaders rage. Internally he shivered while he kept the façade of total calm outward, standing completely still on the spot. The laboratory was silent, not a sound coming from the antechamber, he hoped that the scientists that had been there had left, and weren't fallen victim, he wondered where Jetfire was, the large flier would have been a challenge to down even for Starscream.

Back in the throne room Thundercracker abruptly stood, loudly swearing, the Dormanian equivalent of the human word "shit" leaving the never swearing blue flier, sensing his sparkmate's predicament and danger. Starscream in one of his ferocious meltdowns, his processor running faster than his perceptions was the only one among the people that could seriously damage any of the Winglords; he would otherwise never do so on purpose. Starscream was a skilled martial art fighter, the three of them able to transform their wings into special swords, to secure their ability to fight off enemies in case they got grounded, and he easily outdid his two Winglords in the arts. Starscream was right when he had told the cybertronians that he was more than able to defend himself, he wasn't the young innocent Prince he once had been, in need of the extra protection the two Winglords had provided. He had matured, and become a fearless warrior and wise leader, but the forced maturity and the pressure of their people's future solely on his shoulders had taken its toll on the still young flier, his mechhood only filled with bloodshed, loss and the ever present fate of the people falling victim to extinction. The few times his rage had surfaced the only way they had been able to bring him back to his senses; he wasn't lost like Skywarp was when the blood thirst took over, but merely had the need to severely blow off steam, his often blessed fast processor unit in these cases becoming his enemy, had been to let him fight out the urge. But since the last time had been just as The War ended, and they had realized that their victory were shortcoming, they still had had to pursue the Draxians, and that had made it possible to bring him back to his senses, Thundercracker appalled by the sheer viciousness witnessed from the one he had come to know so deeply, no mercy shown.

Skywarp, still in the predicament of risking the inhabitants of the planet or his own health and the one of his two trinemates, by the hands of a flier able to do massive damage in either scenarios was quickly running out of time. Starscream did not let his processor think up another solution, as the sound of the null rays, now glinting viciously pink; a sign of a deadly charge of the weapon, kept intensifying.

Defeated, not wanting to risk his monarch, trinemate and friend Skywarp initiated his warp gate, took a firm hold of Starscream as the other flier powered down his weapons, satisfied that the command had been met, and teleported off ship.

Thundercracker POV:

As Skywarp did so, Thundercracker was busy giving orders in the throne room, he sensed as his spark mate teleported away, and prepared for the inevitable confrontation the two Winglords had to do to bring their Prince back to himself. Doing that, they needed to know what exactly had set off his rage. Marh had been ordered to locate Jetfire, and search the laboratory in case anyone had had the bad fortune of crossing Starscream.

As Marh left the room Thundercracker turned to the shadows, searching. Out loud asking "Skyder?" he soon was face to face with the leader of the search trine; he needed surveillance of the movements of Starscream.

Being the highest ranking in the armada wasn't a common occurrence to Thundercracker, but he showed his value the few times Starscream had been incapacitated of ruling. The high-command acknowledged his skill, which was why they didn't argue his decisions; when it came to dealing with Starscream, his trinemates would be the most skilled, knowing the Prince more closely. Zest had been sent to acquire some potent midgrade Solice, the fuel the Dormanians sustained on, produced from solar energy; Skywarp would need the more potent blend when he returned, the long-distance teleport he would have had to make twice and once again to carry himself and Thundercracker down to the planet shortly after his return would require the extra power, without depleting his energy reserves too severely - he needed to be able to fight after all.

As the orders were given he turned to Stroza, not at all disillusioned that the situation quickly could become severe, and in case they all three would be incapacitated the commander needed to have some guidelines, no codes existed of the scenario they could be facing.

"Commander, in worst case scenario, follow code 368, together with 978, and in case it is needed you are allowed to perform code 4.1a." The unspoken between them, as their optics locked was the unspoken words that they even might need to initiate code 1.

Code 368 described the incapacity of the ruling monarch and would grant the ruling power to the highest ranking after the monarch, which would have been the trinemates of said monarch, in this case they just didn't know if they would even be able to rule themselves while Starscream recovered, and thus the commander would attain the role of ruler. This code was obvious, the next one too, Stroza had no intent of going against Starscream first peaceful advance onto this seemingly peaceful people that these organics were, and so far the cybertronians hadn't faced them with hostilities, so he wouldn't turn to those now, and if needed, as Thundercracker had given permission to by mentioning code 4.1a to interact more fully with both the cybertronians and humans. The unspoken code, reminded him of the severity of the situation. IF the case should be that all the members of the Royal trine would suffer deactivation from this; the risk was very real, the chance of one of them deactivating taking the other two with him due to their true formed trinebond, that so far only existed between the members of the royal trine was extremely high, he had to retrieve The Sphere, and begin the study among their people to find the flier among them with the most potent blend of their royal blood and start the procedure to enable the flier in question to be able to carry The Sphere and becoming the new monarch. It was a truly painful process, rewiring the innards of the flier, making space to hold the relic and the fusion with The Sphere itself. The first possession of the goddess would reformat the flier even more, eradicating the impure blood in his veins, only leaving the pure royal blood behind. It had only happened twice in whole their people's existence.

Returning Marh had Jetfire with him, the scientist was clearly distressed, sensing the severity in the air. He glanced briefly at the cybertronians, all forgotten in the emergency.

"Sir." He addressed Thundercracker as he reached the podium where the blue flier was preoccupied with checking his armors defense mechanisms and his weapons; the wing sabers had not been used in a fairly long time and he needed to run a check before he faced Starscream. The best strategy he and Skywarp could pull out would be to deal with him in the air, simply avoid drawing out the swords, but he knew that Starscream knew all their strengths and weaknesses; whether he was able to process this knowledge would be the vital point in the coming fight. The aim was not to defeat Starscream, they couldn't, but to let him burn out the rage and hopefully he would come to, before he severely damaged any of them.

Turning to the scientist, Thundercracker saw the fear in the others optics.

"I need to know what happened Jetfire." His voice was harsh, they didn't have much time for talk and he cut right to the point.

The shuttle looked around, the delicate topic not something to talk about openly in the vicinity of this many audios. It had been enough with the panic among the few scientists present as he did his discovery, and he surely hadn't expected Starscreams volatile reaction, if he had he wouldn't have hailed him like he had. He made a grimace as he recalled the growing foreboding he had seen in the Princes stance, the restrained fury and the later order for them to leave, voiced through gritted teeth.

"It is the sparklings" he almost whispered, hoping his optics would tell the blue flier the rest of the tale, every ounce of pain he had felt at the discovery present in his yellow optics.

'NO!' was the only thing that filled Thundercrackers meta as he watched the pain in the optics. He understood; understood the others pain, why he had contacted Starscream without thinking, and why Starscream had broken at the news.

If Jetfire was right they WOULD extinct; no more sparklings, no more new life. The mutation in the sparklings born shortly before and during their travel was making them sterile, missing certain important coding that was essential in their breeding protocols, and the code was not possible to remake. He knew that, or Starscream would have just become saddened but faithful that he would be able to do something, instead he had fallen victim to his processor not able to comprehend the severity of no solution.

Visibly shaking Thundercracker watched as Skywarp returned from his travel to the planet, collapsing at the stairs to the podium, shaking violently, depleted of almost all energy, even his reserves, the trip alone almost killing him. Zest ran to the black and purple flier, knowingly assessing a medical port to ingest the potent solice into the traumatized flier. After some few breems and the first cube he stopped shaking, but was still too depleted to do any movement at all. As the fuel slowly filled his empty fuel tanks and his levels evened Skywarp was able to refuel by his own hands, and when he finally rose to his thrusters he had refueled no less than 5 cubes of the potent midgrade. Moving to Thundercracker he still held a cube in each servo, slowly drinking, his optics roaming the blue flier, who still showed clearly distress.

"You okay Thunder?" caressing a wingtip carefully he shook the other out of his stupor.

"Yeah, well no." Shaking his helm to clear his processor he continued "Where did you leave him?"

"Somewhere around the northern hemisphere, no clue what it is called, but seemed devoid of much life." He shrugged, the planet was all new to his huge navigational map, monitoring every coordinate traveled to ensure no possibility of mistakes during teleports he had a very detailed navigational system, but even he needed to learn the new places first.

Nodding Thundercracker opened his Com: "Skyder?"

"Right here my lord." Skyder replied solemn.

"You got any visuals of him?" Thundercracker asked, slowly gaining his firm commanding tone.

"Yes, Thorm is currently following him in his shadow." Was the reply, the meaning slang for the scout successful tracking the Prince not far behind, so far no indication of detection.

"Give us a visual of him and an indication of his flight pattern" he ordered. Flicking a panel behind the thrones he activated the monitors placed in the room. The monitors descended from the ceiling together with a screen upon which they an astrosecond later watched the frame of Starscream.

They watched the monitoring of his direction, speed and altitude as he flew south in a height of 25.000 ft. executing erratic maneuvers now and then, seemingly flying aimlessly around. But soon he set his course going straight west from what they could gather as a large continent, soon reaching oceans and the blue color stretching almost unending.

"Right 'Warp, run a diagnostic of your systems and check your swords, we need to get going soon, might as well catch him at the next landmass he arrives at." Thundercracker said as he caressed the others wing gently.

"And Skyder, keep us updated if he changes his direction while we get there. Contact me over Com; Stroza takes command of The Atlantis as we leave." He ended.

Skywarp getting clean greens from his diagnostics subspaced a few more cubes of solice before he walked to Thundercracker and wrapped his servos firmly around the other flier, and they were gone in a flash, leaving an eerie silence behind them, the remaining fliers all aware of the danger the two went head on into.


	5. Chapter 5

Cybertronian POV:

The Cybertronians had wondered what was happening as Starscream ordered Skywarp to teleport him, and as the black and purple flier returned shortly after alone, it arose more confusion. The Prince had left the throne room in the middle of his lecturing, and no indication as to why.

The remaining fliers had continued staying at their places, like expecting his return every second, and a half cycle later they had all been jostled awake from their thoughts at the loud pop of Skywarps disappearing. A breem later Thundercracker had violently raised from his throne panic visible in his optics as he had begun addressing the other fliers giving orders. Something had been happening or had happened that greatly disturbed the fliers, every one of them had looked stern or fearful.

Once more they had watched as the three smaller fliers appeared before them, addressed by Thundercracker, and as fast as they had appeared as fast they had left the throne room, running like the Unmaker was in their pedes.

A few breems later the door had swooshed open and allowed entrance to one of the command fliers, and following him had been the biggest transformer they had ever seen. Completely black and the design radically different than the other fliers, who were delicate in build, this one had been sturdy, frame massive and moved without the grace the others of his race did. The wings too had had a different angle in which they were attached to the frame, and hadn't been as large as the others and sturdier; another difference was that this one hadn't had any weapons visible on him, looking fairly civilian.

It had amazed the Cybertronians that as the black flier reached Thundercracker he managed to seem a lot smaller, it had almost looked like the smaller and more delicate build blue flier had towered the other.

Some communication was exchanged, that much they were certain of as the look on Thundercrackers facial plate had turned to one of understanding and then horror. But before they managed to dwell upon what had been said Skywarp was suddenly back in the throne room, collapsing violently on the floor; Ratchet had emitted a loud gasp and swore at the look of the black and purple flier who wasn't moving. They had watched as Zest ran to the flier, quickly engaging one of his ports and ingested a light green substance into the flier, and as the fluid entered his systems he stopped shaking, some cubes later he was able to sit up and refuel by his own hands and soon he raised to his thrusters, walking to his blue trinemate. No wonder the Cybertronians had been awed by his fast restitution, something they wouldn't have been able to, at least no on their own energon.

As they watched the two fliers talk, monitors descended from the ceiling and they saw a hologram of Earth on one screen and a live feed on the other, showing the Prince in alt mode. It troubled Optimus to know that something had happened that had the other fliers riled all the while their ruler paid no attention. The matrix felt warm in his chest, adding to the bad feelings that began to stir; something huge was to come, the nature of it uncertain, but he felt the immense impact it would have on their lives.

Before anyone knew, they heard the pop and saw the flash where the fliers had been, now only empty air left.

On the hologram two blips appeared, a few thousand miles apart, one flying above the Atlantic Ocean, the other present on the continent of northern America, the destination of the first, if the flier kept the direction.

"Zest get me Flocal and his trine, I need us all to have free hands and he is the best to handle the pressure in monitoring and reporting during this situation" Stroza turned to his third, all business.

"Yes Sir" Zest replied, running for the door to fetch the communications officer and his trine.

As he saw Zest leave he faced Stormcloud "We need to secure the perimeter of the area where they will meet. Make sure that no one is beyond 100 miles radius of them, in case it ends in a fight. Starscream is fast and I can't imagine any coming too close to survive the encounter." Sighing heavily he added "I hope we can avoid hurting the organics too, but if it all go down to a fight let's hope for an air based one; I have seen what those three can do when they turn to the sabers, it is ugly." He grimaced.

"Ay Sir, they are all volatile in their own way. Thank goddess they were there under The War."

As Stroza let out a hmm in agreement with his Defense leader, Zest came back followed by three other fliers; Flocal, a red and green seeker type, not engaging directly in The War he had kept the armor type from before The War, strode calmly to the commander and saluted briefly before placing himself and his trine at the monitors.

As they watch the hologram, the blip that represent the Prince travels fast towards the location of his trinemates, and all in the throne room unwittingly holds their intake.

Down on Earth Thundercracker and Skywarp reappear above the surface of North America not far from the location of Washington D.C. and the crowded population of humans living in the capitol and the cities around it, making it one of the most populated areas in The States.

Landing in root mode he activates the beacon that makes it possible for the crew aboard The Atlantis to locate them.

"Skyder any updates?" he asks.

"Keeps the speed and destination, E.T.A. is 5 breem." Skyder replies.

"Thank you. Be careful when you close in. We don't know yet if this turns hostile, but if it does, don't get yourselves caught in the fire."

"Yes Sir." Saluting Skyder closes the com.

Turning to Skywarp he lets out a sigh; you never get ready to do this, to fight your best and most personal friend.

"Okay Sky, let's get into the air. Hopefully the troops will keep the organics from interfering."

Thundercracker engages his thrusters and rises to the air slowly, reveling in the feel of being airborne and at a few hundred feet he transforms; the beautiful light blue flyer appearing in his place, equipped with different weapons; laser on each wing flanked with weapons able to launch sabot like projectiles, a missile launcher at the right and null ray beneath the left wing.

As Skywarp transforms he shows the same design as his mate and a volatile black color with flashing purple strips down the wings. He too is heavily armed, having the same laser, null ray and gun like weapons as Thundercracker, but instead of the missile launcher, he has a long distance tracing device enabling him to lock into almost anything and fire his special weapon, a particle gun, able to send out laser like fire denser than their common lasers; the laser able to melt through the armor of an Draxian like humans cut through butter.

Reaching the altitude of 10.000 ft. they activate their sensors, detecting any signals within a distance of a few hundred miles. They register the troops encasing their battle area, open at the direction of their ruler's entrance and just floating in the air, awaiting the fallout.

:: I love you Sky.:: Thundercracker sends through their bond, opening it wide and sends all his feeling to the black flyer.

::Love you too Thunder.:: Skywarp sends back, with just as much love, feeling the determination in his mate, not once wavering in what they have to do, and what it might cost them.

And with a blip their moment is shred, never to come back, as they watch the fast moving signal of their trineleader approach their location, already within the encased circle.

At The Atlantis they now got live feeds of the area of the possibly oncoming fight as they watch the two fliers take to the air and transform.

The Cybertronians watch the high command suddenly go silent, their optics intensely watching the screens, still not completely aware of what is happening, but sure they soon get some answers.

"Flocal send the instructions to the troops, they are to encase them and keep the organics away when Starscream reach the perimeter, but make sure everyone understand to stay back no matter what happens inside the circle!" Stroza yells to the communications officer, only receiving a nod.

At this every one of the cybertronians directs their optics on the commander, the order yelled out for everyone of them to hear just adding to the mystery before their optics; why the question running through their processor.

Optimus is tempted to address the commander on the topic, but is unsure of how well his question will be received, they are after all still prisoners, and he is sure that if it weren't for the more pressing matter at hand they would have found themselves back in the cells.

On the hologram the blips meet.

On the screen they can't see anything yet.

Suddenly a flash of red appears on the live feed.

The reaction among the fliers is instantly; Swearing emitting from multiple vocalizers, and Zest trips and finds himself sitting in the Princes throne, clearly befuddled, small whimpers escaping his vocalizer.

The fight was on.

Thundercracker and Skywarp watched as Starscream came closer to their location and slowed within a few hundred feet of his trinemates, not transforming.

"Starscream?" Thundercracker asked, prompting for a response, anything to see if their leader still were right in his mind.

No sound came.

A few kliks later they hear the telltale of his null ray, full powering, and the shot, just barely avoiding the fizzling red light.

:: Okay this is bad. So much for hoping:: Skywarp sighs.

::I know. We need to increase the distance, or he might turn to ground combat, and that is last resort:: Thundercracker respond to the depressing feelings he senses from his mate, while firing his engines and taking off gaining altitude and distance to the red flyer, soon just a peck.

::Right, on your tail.:: Skywarp follows.

Back in the throne room there were two kinds of audience to the fight occurring, the Autobots and the Dormanians was all horrified by the display on the screen, while the Decepticons watched it with curiosity, the fight pure entertainment for the war hardened crazy mechs.

Currently they saw Thundercracker deftly avoiding further fire from the red flyer, as Skywarp methodically interrupted and disrupted the shots from their trineleader by teleporting in and out of vision. The two of them had yet to engage in the hostilities, hoping to run their leader dry of his condition, without causing any damage.

So far unfortunately it didn't work Thundercracker mused.

::We need a new plan Sky. At least he only keep to his lasers and null ray, but I fear that he soon turns to the more devastating weapons in his arsenal:: Thundercracker voiced through the bond.

Starscream had before the war only carried null rays, light weapons able to work as offensive and defensive procedure, but facing a war you need to be able to defend yourself or you ends up dead; so at his return he had agreed to take on some of the minor weapons at first. Later he himself developed many of their current weapons, and even some special ones to himself and his wingmates; the particle laser Skywarp carried one of those. That meant that the weapons had been most efficiently designed to destroy the enemies and protect the wielder, and now his two trinemates found themselves at the receiving end.

::Yeah, would suck to experience that. He ends up cleaning the sky with us if he is allowed that you know. I need distance to fire my particle laser, and he isn't allowing us any rest so far.:: Skywarp added, processor running hot to find any solutions.

::How is your energy levels by the way?:: Thundercracker asked, unease creeping into the bond. Skywarp had teleported quite a bit in the half cycle the fight had lasted so far, and when they decided to engage in the hostilities, they would require even more energy to power their weapons.

::Good. Still got 75% left, and you know that I can deal with low energy better than you.:: a smile clear in his voice. Thundercracker was always the careful one, always brooding.

It was true, while Skywarps sigma took some energy to deploy, it all depended on the distance mostly, while when Thundercracker used his, the surge of energy required only allowed him to do the sonic booms three times, before the act would deplete him too much.

::So what do we do?:: he asked as he sensed Thundercracker lost in thoughts while he himself once more teleported into close proximity of Starscream to disrupt the weapons fire charging aimed at the blue flyer; if the red flyer decided to shoot with him there he ended up hurting himself in the act too.

::Well, I know it is unorthodox but sigma-delta-beta?:: Thundercracker replied after some consideration. The execution of an exercise this unused could lead to a much needed break in the continuing fires from the red flyer, and could possibly give Skywarp the needed distance to use his most volatile weapon.

::Are you crazy!:: anger shot through the bond following the sentence. Skywarp was most aware of the risk that they would be exploited to; or rather the one to physically disable Starscream would, if they failed in the first part. And he knew what part Thundercracker assigned himself to, angering him even more. Yes it would give him the distance, but if Thundercracker failed to avoid the fire he would face that up close and without his own ability to teleport... He shuddered involuntarily, his wings vibrating at the thought of the damage that Thundercracker could sustain.

As the two flyers had their discussion Starscream activated a compartment at the underside of his alt mode, and a viciously looking gun appeared. It had been an experimental weapon during the war and had just been completed at the end, never actually used in the war. The gun would emit a beam, haltering all electric systems in the targets weapons, stalling most of the motor relays in the target and render it quite defenseless. Some of the technology was used in the collars used on the prisoners, enabling them to pacify any prisoners in mere kliks by the push of a button or enact of magnetic pulses.

"Goodbye Draxians" He hissed with scorn as he fired the weapon, not at all aware that the transformers before him was his own trinemates, to him he only saw his long time enemy, his mind and processor victim of severe hallucinations.

"NO!" could be heard back in the throne room, Jetfire more than aware of the weapons purpose, he had after all been the one to help Starscream install it. He was terrified as he watched the gun appear and then the light beam spring from the tip after the slow charge it needed.

All in the throne room saw as the beam reached its destination and instantly dropped the two flyers hundreds of feet at the impact, their engines fighting to stay online as the intruding energy engulfed them.

Skywarp felt numb, his movements were slow and forced, the light around him severely infecting his systems, and he felt the fight his engines fought as his altitude lowered. At his side he felt that Thundercracker was in the same condition, furiously thinking of a way out. As a last resort Skywarp decided to try and transform, engaging the sequence and found that he after all was able to do that. The relief in his engines as he engaged his thrusters and found them working smoother than his main engine was clear and he was able to even gain a bit of altitude, before he discovered that even if the effort to stay airborne was easier in root mode it cost him a lot of energy; energy that they didn't have.

::Thunder, we have to land. He got us. We can't stay here with the increased energy consumption forced upon us:: he solemnly told his mate.

:: You're right. I can't come up with any other solution, but you know what we are facing then, right?:: Dread clear in his tone.

::Right! This is going to be a pain to deal with.:: Skywarp sighed, as he slowly descended, the thrusters almost cutting out at times.

Landing on his pedes, only just a bit strained from the forced descend he ran a diagnostic of his systems, as he watched Thundercracker land beside him. Starscream was yet to land, still hovering in the position from which he had shot them.

The diagnostics was reporting that he was mostly running clean; his systems showed to be functioning normal when not in the air, even if his teleportation still suffered from the onslaught on his systems. Beside him Thundercracker had done the same, his own sigma ability victim to the attack, he would have trouble with charging to unleash his sonic boom, but that didn't bother the blue flier since it would be too dangerous to use in this close proximity to Skywarp. Their optics met as they sensed Starscreams descend; intent, readiness and determination together with the ever present love for each other filling their bond.

Back in the throne room, Jetfire's outburst had torqued the high-command and he had just finished explaining the beam Starscream had shot at his trinemates. The looks he got as he finished was ones of anger and accusations; the high-command had not known the existence of the weapon, something that particularly Stroza felt he should have been informed about, being close to the Prince, and well aware of his instability at times.

Optimus found his reluctance to interrupt the fliers in their discussion dwindle as time went, the matrix still heating in his chest, hotter than ever before; it almost burned the circuits surrounding the casing, causing minor burning aches in his sensory net. It wasn't pain, not yet, but he feared that the intensity of the heat it emitted soon would trigger more of his sensors and translate to pain.

Around him his friends and foes all were still, completely immersed in the scenario playing on the screen. Optimus himself had been intrigued by the teamwork Thundercracker had displayed together with Skywarp, protecting each other efficiently, only suffering artificial wounds on their frames as they landed, forced by Starscream. The red flyer had after all not held back on his attacks and had firmly dominated the fight that the others had tried not to engage in.

Right now it seemed that the fight had reached a new phase, a short respite to the two parts as Starscream came in for a slow landing, transforming graciously before he reached the ground.

As Starscream set his thrusters on the ground, exiting his transformation Skywarp decided to spread, not making a target of them both in the same spot, dividing the attention Starscream had to pay now that they were on the ground, and he knew that their sabers would be out soon.

::Careful Sky:: Thundercracker warned, the slightest movement could be assessed as a threat by their furious trineleader.

::Understood love:: He shot back cheekily, the endearment something that used to ease his mate; and sure enough, he soon sensed the fluttering feelings coursing his mate.

::Concentrate 'Warp, this is dangerous!:: He scolded his carefree mate, the situation not one where either of them could slack on their awareness, they needed to be as primed for the attacks as possible.

"So you still got some fight in you. Well I'm going to see the end of that pretty soon" The voice of Starscream, low and threatening halted further communication between the two as he slowly advanced in on Thundercracker, the distance slowly decreasing at each step of his thrusters. At the distance of a hundred feet he came to a stop, scrutinizing the other mech before him. Still hallucinated he only saw the defensive stance the other poised and neither the color or frame type enough to reveal the truth to his compromised processor.

Thundercracker with his optics focused on the "enemy" engaged his sabers, his wings detaching and transformed as they descended into his servos, their edges glinting ominously. To his left Skywarp did the same, his own wing extended in full length, black as Thundercrackers blue. While they kept their color while just wielded they would inflame as they engaged in the fight, and as Starscream detached his own wings to equip his own sabers, the transformers in the throne room back at The Atlantis held their intakes.

The high-command knew what fight they would get to see and the viciousness of it, the Royal trine had performed plenty of times in the arena on Dorm, showing their skills to the newly upgraded fliers. While the newly upgraded fliers didn't wield the sabers themselves the experience of their leading fliers was a boost to their moral during The War, edging them on, making them engage in arena fights to improve their own skills.

The cybertronians on the other hand were in for a surprise, and as they watched Starscream charge Thundercracker, dual wielding the long sabers the red swords began to glint, a light engulfing the blades in white. Thundercracker raised his blades at last klik to defend against the onslaught and pushed the Prince back, his own sabers changing color from the blue to a vicious red, determination clear in his optics. As the two engaged each other Skywarp intently watched for any opening in Starscreams defenses, ready to pounce at the opportunity.

Starscream backing away from Thundercracker watched the other closely, ready for an attack, optics on Skywarp out to the side, not forgetting his other trinemate the least. As his concentration faltered a bit by having to focus on two targets at a time, he missed the klik where Thundercracker advanced, the blur of blue coming at him, causing him to swipe to the side, barely avoiding the blade aimed at his midsection.

Thundercracker was still trying to avoid damaging the other fatally, but Starscream had no such qualms, when he sensed Skywarp trying to advance upon him, his blades held straight at his sides, glowing sickly purple he braced for the impact with the other, predicting the attack performed and countering it with his own. As they clashed he used the others momentum to gain leverage and twisted one of his blades, scraping Skywarps wrist, cutting it deeply.

Skywarp hissed at the wound, jumping back out of reach of the other swearing viciously; the wound while a clean cut bleed quite a lot and it hindered his fighting severely.

::Thunder, I'm afraid I messed that one up, he got a cut in. Damn it hurt.:: apology clear in his voice, he knew that this would put more pressure on his mate.

::No worry Skywarp, he know us like we know him, and he is fairly better than us, don't expect to get out of this unharmed.:: Thundercracker reassured. He was currently in a deep fight with Starscream, exchanging hits with the red flier, rapidly forcing the other back from his wounded mate, keeping him occupied until 'Warp had assessed the damage.

:: You were always the better among us. I'm usually too erratic in our fights. Not a problem with two others keeping your back, but right now we don't need my foolishness:: Skywarp scolded himself, angry that he got himself injured this fast.

:: It got its uses too my love. Don't fault yourself too much. Relieve me when you have recovered a bit.:: Thundercracker cheered.

As Skywarp entered the fight he pressed Starscream further back, the wound and the pain ticking his own blood lust faintly making him more aggressive. The breems ticked by and as time went on the fight became more vicious, Starscream utilizing more complicated tricks upon his two trinemates. As he succeeded in wounding them and slowly draining them more and more of their energy so did they manage to inflict wounds upon the red frame, the paint on any of them no longer unmarred by the fight.

As time passed and no one seemed to get the upper hand, all three depleted below fifty percent of their usual energy level, Starscream decided to feign an attack against Thundercracker and instead of going for the legs as Thundercracker thought he attacked his chest plate and bypassed the blue fliers attempt to defend his vulnerable and exploited chest when he realized his mistake and penetrated the plates protecting his trinemates spark chamber.

Thundercracker felt excruciating pain as the saber forced its way into his armor plating, marring his spark chamber, but not penetrating the whole way through. He had succeeded in weakening the force behind the attack with his delayed block of the area, unfortunately for the blue flier it hadn't been enough. He felt the fear from Skywarp flood their bond, his own mind filled with the pure pain from his wound.

He had to get up; he had gone to his knees at the assault of pain from his sensors. Looking up he saw that Starscreams optics were burning with pleasure at the sight of his pain which not at all helped the situation.

Not for the first time during their fight did Thundercracker hope that their trineleader would come to himself or – as he felt the pain from said leader pulling his saber out – he feared that they might end up dead all three.

Skywarp coming out of his stupor at seeing his mate severely injured, reciprocated his attacks on Starscream, saving Thundercracker from certain deactivation then and there, his anger fueled by the sight of the blood gushing from the wound Starscream had inflicted upon Thundercracker. So far he had held his blood thirst in check, but the act became strained every breem that passed.

::Thundercracker?:: Fear and anxiety in his voice he tried to get a response from his mate, their bond strained by the pain from the wound and he sensed that his mate was caught up in his sensory output dangerously unaware of his surroundings.

A klik turned to astroseconds and when he was about to give up, thinking Thundercracker too far gone he heard it.

::I'm here:: The answer was almost inaudible and sluggish to his senses. The relief he had hoped to get from hearing his mate respond was drowned in the increased fear of his mate dying on him. As he watched, Thundercracker tried to get his footage; his joints occasionally giving out at his attempt, but soon he was on his thrusters, shakily standing, clearly not at all able to defend himself.

Fighting off Starscream, wincing as movements strained his own minor wound to the wrist, so far the worst damage to his frame he dodged to the side just missing a blade aimed at his side. His own blades up ready to block an attack to his torso, and receiving the predicted joining of their blades, scraping at each other as they followed the length of the others blades to the tip, disengaging once again.

Sending a quick glance in Thundercrackers direction the sight of his mate's lifeblood gushing from his wound made something in him break and his processor broke free of the restraints the program Starscream had installed had made, his bloodthrist having free reign of his mind while Starscream once again forced his attention back. Turning his optics on the red flier their color had turned orange while his battle protocols had gone haywire. Skywarp found himself influenced by the weakened presence in his sparkbond and while he faintly could sense Thundercracker in their trinebond the channel that normally were wide open was just a thin wire in comparison, the sign of his mate fading into The Embrace of The Goddess.

Letting out a fierce pained scream he charged the other flier aiming to deactivate the other before losing his mate for good. Revenge the only though coursing through his processor at this point, and he embraced the bloodthirst as a welcoming friend.

Starscream almost didn't put up any fight, easily parrying and counterattacking the black and purple flier; he was the fastest of them all and his reflexes were impeccable. He was able to play the other around to his tune ending up near the blue flier who at this point had fallen offline optics dark and clearly in emergency stasis while his lifeblood still flowed from his wound.

It was clear that Skywarps energy has coming to a point where he felt the strain on his systems, and he fought to stay online as his moves became more insecure. More of Starscream's attacks bypassed his defenses marring his frame and as he made an effort to gather up energy to one last attack and lash out with his remaining strength he felt the sparkbond snap. His frame went rigid at the sheer pain and he crumbled to the ground a last glance at Thundercrackers now graying frame as everything went black and he entered emergency stasis, the trinebond the only thing that would keep him alive the next few astroseconds before it would disintegrate missing one of the participants.

As Starscream watched the black and purple flier jerk in pain mid step he felt a tug in his spark the feeling finally jerking him out of his mental state and as his processor cleared he looked around confused before his optics felt on the gray frame of Thundercracker and his mind went reeling.

"No, no, no, NO!" the whispered word ending in a deafening scream as he recalled his last actions, his memory cortex unforgiving replaying what he by his own hands had done to his trinemates. He watched Skywarps frame let out a final shudder before slowly greying out as his sparkmate had done, and once again Starscream felt the tug on his spark, this time more painful and the pain didn't reside but intensified until everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the Atlantis Stroza closed the live feed, he was not able to keep looking at the slowly greying frame of their monarch, his feelings was in turmoil, had been so since Thundercracker had been severely damaged. If he had had any say he would have stopped the fighting there, confining Starscream if needed be and saving the trine hopeful to find another way to bring the prince back to himself, but Thundercracker had firmly stated that he was not to interfere. It pained him dearly, he had become quite close to the three fliers during both The War and the following peace. Some said he was a cold hearted being, but when it came to the truth he sometimes felt too much, and as commander he couldn't let that weakness show publicly.

Returning to the present he addressed Jetfire, the scientist almost broken by the sight of the deactivated frames littering the ground of the battleground.

"Jetfire would you do us the honor of bringing back their frames?" Stroza quietly addressed the other flier.

"Ay Sir" The larger flier sobbed. "I'll go right away"

The Cybertronians had followed the fight with sickly interest, the Autobots too enthralled with horror and embarrassingly fascination at the fighting style performed on the screen. The decepticons had been a lot more enthusiastic but that was just how they were, the strongest survive was their mantra.

Optimus had relaxed a bit; the heat the matrix had generated had slowly subsided and when Thundercracker had fallen victim to the deadly attack he found himself with a strengthened connection to the relic in his chest almost engulfed by its presence. The way of the matrix wasn't always clear and usually he himself went to it to seek out knowledge and guidance, but it seemed it this time found it necessary to draw him into its essence. It had happened a few times before to other primes carrying the relic and as he watched the surroundings fade into the blue warm light of the relic he looked around in amazement.

"Hello" he called into the white mist flowing around him.

He walked for a bit fascinated by the nature of his surroundings but stopped in his steps as he reached a small stream of water and noticed that even if the stream covered area that went uphill the stream flowed up instead of following physics and flowing down.

At the other side of the small stream a figure took form, one of the oldest primes calmly watching the current matrix bearer.

"Fate is changing" the older prime voiced, almost whispering, the sound emerging from everywhere around Optimus.

"Why?" was the only thing that came to his mind as he digested what the other had said. How could fate change, wasn't fate decided unchangeable and known to the eternals.

"It has happened" announced the other, voice even and no more than a whispering from the surroundings. Unknown to Optimus this was the moment that Thundercrackers spark extinguished, the sure death of the royal trine rippling through the eternal plane and the ground shook. In the distance Optimus could hear ground grinding against the other causing a sickly screaming noise.

As he once more returned his attention to the ancient prime he saw the other kneeling and slowly touching the water and then he noticed it; the water had frozen in place still in liquid form, something as impossible as the stream streaming upward.

"What is happening?" he asked, more musings in his own mind than a true question, he had sensed the change in the surroundings, the place no more feeling secure and safe.

"Godly interference." Was the last thing the ancient said as he faded into the mist from where he had appeared.

Returning to the plane of the living he heard loud noises around him, the time in the eternal plan only taking mere kliks and he actually returned to the point from where he had left his mind to dwell into the matrix.

As he watched the screen he saw the fate of Thundercracker, the blue frame flowing in blue and grey as the flier was on the brink of deactivation and as the greying took over the frame they saw Skywarp jerk violently and going into emergency stasis before he mere astroseconds later too went grey.

As the black and purple flier entered stasis they saw the red flier's confusion and then the scream as the realization dawned upon the devastated mech. And then he too entered stasis and greyed out.

Optimus remembered the ancient's words pondering upon what connection this had with the change of fate, and whose fate?

Jolted from his thoughts at the cut of the feed on the screen he heard Stroza address the large flier and watched the flier walk out in a slumped state. As the other had left the commander turned to the communications officer and Optimus heard him issue orders to ready the medical wards and rouse the scientists. He couldn't stop musing as to what was going on.

Addressing the commander in a careful neutral tone he hoped to gain some answers.

"Sir, commander. Stroza right?" He asked

Turning around, the act stiff Stroza eyed the mech who spoke and saw that the one in question were one of the commanders of the other species. As the defacto ruler of the Dormanians until a new monarch could be coronated he was allowed to make decisions on the behalf of their people. He decided to hear the mech out, so far none of them had voiced any questions and he was intrigued by what might be on the others mind.

"Yes, uh what's your name?" he calmly replied.

"Optimus." The mech politely responded.

"Am I right you got a question?"

"True. Well I am curious as to what happened and the consequences." Optimus voiced calmly.

Groaning inwardly Stroza stroked his hands to his faceplate rubbing his optics. How was he going to explain it all…

"Right. Well unfortunately as you all have been witnesses to our precious royal trine has eradicated itself." Stroza said letting out a tired sigh.

Optimus nodded as understanding while Stroza continued "I'm the new defacto ruler until we got the new monarch readied to welcome the relic in his frame. As to what happened to Starscream to cause this, well he is…, eh were young as was his trinemates, Thundercracker being the oldest already being a member of The Winglords for a vorn when Skywarp joined the forces."

"So you are telling me that they all had suffered during you war with the Draxians?" Optimus mused.

"Yes. Skywarp had his troubles with the bloodlust, and the pressure upon a young flier with all he has been through made Starscream vulnerable to emotional outburst. Mainly they showed in depressed moods, but a few times he had gone completely mad which happened this time unfortunately." Stroza had a saddened look in his optics.

"Ah okay. Please continue commander."

"Well His trinemates attempted to run him out of his state. Last time it was what succeeded, but facts showed different this time. Starscream is the greater fighter and fate would that we would suffer this loss." Sorrow was clear in the commander's voice as he said this.

"Right now our scientists are readying the needed tests of our people to find the next monarch, testing the lifeblood and searching for the one with the most potent blend of our royal essence. The procedure is long and painful for the flier, but it is needed. We can't live without the guidance of the relic and the voice of our Goddess."

"What will our situation then become Stroza?" Optimus inquired, needing to know what was to come, still remembering the whispered words from the ancient.

"So far unchanged, you are still to be kept locked up until we know more, and unfortunately I do not wish to make the decision without any more guidance from our goddess, which will leave you in our care for some time." He apologized.

"Very well." Optimus nodded in understanding.

While Stroza had this conversation with Optimus, Jetfire had reached the hangar of The Atlantis and had just got clearance to launch.

Transforming he engaged his engines and shot out of the spaceship, mind occupied with memories old and new of his time with the prince; his first planet, his fascination of other life forms, the realization that he was the only royal left, his first battle, his first wounds and the end of the war with his coronation in the majestic halls of the palace. And then the new burden of leading a people in complete disarray, organizing their departure, the making of The Atlantis, his trine, and the closeness among all the people as they travelled. It all flashed before his optics during his flight to the planet, all the good memories and when he thought of it, he couldn't stop thinking of all those memories they didn't get to experience together, their future destroyed. A faint sob escaped his vocalizer at the thought.

Before he knew it he found himself landing at the area of the battle, their troops still holding their position, no one daring to close in on the grey frames of their deactivated former rulers.

The atmosphere at the site were depressed, lowered wings seen everywhere he looked as the fliers talked among each other.

Starscream had been a truly loved monarch, young and skilled he had leaded them through the biggest peril their people had ever experienced and he had saved them from extinction at that time. It was almost impossible to phantom his dead in such a way as it had happened, killed by killing his own trinemates, his own dearest friends in a state of madness. Unbelievable.

Transforming into his root mode Jetfire began the slow walking of the hundreds of feet to the sparkles frames in the center of the area, feeling the optics of every flier present on his frame. His steps were stiff and awkward as he watched the devastation of the area, buildings in ruins, energon flowing all over the ground, flecks of paint and alloy littering the ground on his way.

Stopping suddenly he knelt and picked up a fragment of what looked like Thundercrackers chest armor. It all was so surreal to him; he still couldn't believe that they were gone.

Reaching the center it all felt cold, the feeling of the other side everywhere around him and he shivered involuntarily as he finally came to a halt at the frame of his best friend.

Starscream's facial plate was contorted in a horrified painful scream not at all looking like the calmness that they connected with death. It haunted him to think of the pain Starscream had been filled with before he blessedly went offline and then deactivated. Unconsciously energon tears began to trickle down his faceplate. 'Why?' filled his mind as he watched the damaged frame before him.

Beside the prince Skywarp and Thundercracker both looked a lot more peaceful, Thundercracker slipping offline unaware of the impending death and Skywarp too taken by surprise by the death of his mate, their sparkbond killing the black and purple flier almost instantly.

Visibly shaking the discomfort from his frame he beckoned two fliers to help him load the frames into his cargo bay before he transformed back into his shuttle form and patiently waited while the fliers carried his dead friends and loaded them carefully.

This done he slowly engaged his engines and rose from the ground preparing himself for the last flight together with his friends carrying them home to their people. They wouldn't be buried together with Starscreams ancestors, since the distance simply was too great to do, but Jetfire was sure that Stroza would agree to a memorial chamber to lay them to rest in.

What Jetfire didn't know as he headed back to The Atlantis in outer space was that The Goddess had other plans.


	7. Chapter 7

On the eternal plan Starscream had found together with Thundercracker and Skywarp and was ready to enter the Embrace of The Goddess, the final stage for the dead to reach.

As they prepared to step through the veil which separated the eternal plan from The Embrace, the Goddess appeared before them, and they saw her for the first time. No one had seen her before on this side of the veil, only her voice was heard.

"Don't go yet my friends." Her voice soothing rang out to them stopping them in their tracks.

"Goddess" Starscream bowed humbly.

Reaching out she caressed his chin, lifting his helm and smiled as his optics locked with her's. "Your fate is not done yet my prince." She said.

Turning to Thundercracker and Skywarp she added "or yours."

Thundercracker shared a puzzled look with Skywarp before asking "My Goddess, what purpose do you have for us?"

"My people are lost without you. They are so few that the chance of finding a new monarch is almost nonexistent." Sorrow filled her voice. "The Winglords extinct with you my friends, without them a new monarch will not be able to fulfill his purpose. They need you." Her optics glowed.

"What will you have us do?" Starscream asked, relishing in the divine touch.

"I'm going to do a taboo. You will be given life once again, remade and healed."

Gasping the three spirits stared at the glowing form in front of them, reviving from true death had never been done before. Starscream couldn't stop wondering why now, why not at The War.

Reading his mind The Goddess explained "It is taboo. It requires a great deal of my own essence to do so and is not done lightly. This will be a one-time occurrence. I will not see my creations extinct." Her voice held a sense of gravity.

"We are ready my Goddess." Starscream bowed once more.

"Let it be done." Her voice rang around them, and then the light was gone and pain struck their essence.

To Jetfire everything suddenly seemed to glow around him, jolts of electricity licking his whole frame in his flight. 'What is happening' he mused greatly confused.

Back in his cargo bay the frames of the three fliers lit up, their very essence returning to their frames, once again settling as sparks in their spark chambers. Heat waves pulsing from the center of their bodies through their frames renewed broken circuits while broken alloys melted together once again, sealing the hideous open wounds on the frames. Everything was happening in a fluid movement. If anyone had watched the healing it would have looked like the three frames had become pure liquid, so much damage had they sustained that the motion of the alloys joining rippled their surface like a stream of water. When the light subsided the wounds on the frames which had been there before were nowhere to be seen and the frames had undergone a radical change in appearance.

Gone were the fragile looking frames and in their place were three strong bodied frames greatly changed from the sleek design of the war build into something able to pull impressive powers not seen before. Due to this their waist were no more shaped slim by the angular shape of their torso, but wider from the bulky torso that had replaced the former build with rectangular shapes. This made their chests and shoulders broader, becoming able to carry the larger and massive wings placed at their backs. Their new broadness to their wings had become possible due to the change in the build of the shoulders. The closest similarity a human would say was to the frame type of an F-22. Another change was their thrusters, the delicate machinery which before had been almost fragile to the look had accommodated to the change in the build becoming wider in the need to sustain the increased weight of the new frame. This change made the fliers stronger and able to pull forces never seen among their people before.

What wasn't seen were that Thundercracker and Skywarp had gone through a more thoroughly reformat. Since it was the Goddess who had healed them, the way she did so was the same at if it had been any common flier to go through the process to become monarch. This meant that the two fliers now had changes in the innards and that their life blood too had been exchanged to pure royal. In addition, something that the Goddess hadn't revealed to the fliers was that in their relic chambers lay an orb; a red orb in Thundercracker´s and a yellow in Skywarp´s. The new relics manifested the goddess's body and her will, making Thundercracker able to heal injured transformers and alter them, while Skywarp was able to see into the future.

The new relics would be needed in the future, since her actions would render her incapable of help her people for some time. The punishment for interfering like this in the world of the mortal was the loss of celestial energy which she had used to revive the three fliers and restore them, making them more efficient to what would come in the future. She would need time behind the veil to lick her wounds and justify her actions among others. After all she wasn't the only deity existing, and her actions had surely interfered with the path of others, something you didn't without consequences. Removing the last of her essence from the three frames which had enveloped them like a veil of silk she left them with one last caress and word, retiring back to the eternal plane and The Embrace.

"Arise" she whispered, and with that the presence was gone.

The reboot of the frames would take several cycles; you didn't just rise and act like nothing from a resurrection like the one their Goddess had performed.

This meant that the remolded frames could be in great danger when Jetfire arrived at The Atlantis, greatly spooked by the foreign light, as the security level onboard was raised to level 2.

At his landing in the main hangar he was met by the full force of dozens of battle ready fliers escorting him to a secluded area of the hangar.

There he was met by Stroza and Stormcloud, and surprisingly Optimus.

Stroza had had a deep conversation with the Autobot leader, talking about what would now happen and as he did so he found he liked the other. The Autobot it seemed was a wise leader to his people and understood the pressure of leadership better than anyone else he had talked to lately. No one knew how lonely it could be at the top of command, even if Stroza still had his trine.

A common trine wasn't like the Royal trine had been. Starscream had made a true trine with Thundercracker and Skywarp, being able to sense each other deeper than common relationships, almost like a sparkbond.

The other trines was made to strengthen the command structure and composed of fliers supporting each other professionally while the personal part was left to each member alone. So even if Stroza could confide in his trinemates they weren't as close to actually do so.

"Greetings Commander" Jetfire said as he arrived at the gathered fliers and mechs.

"Jetfire" Stroza addressed the black space shuttle as Optimus just nodded. Stormcloud wasn't looking at the shuttle, busy addressing some of their spec. ops. troops who would enter Jetfire to investigate the strange occurrence that had happened.

"Care to explain once more what you experienced?" Stroza requested.

"Yes Sir." Jetfire verified as he recalled the readings and sensations he had experienced. "I engaged my engines and …"

As Jetfire once again told what he experienced he didn't sense anything from his cargo bay. If he had been focused on the frames securely trapped inside his shuttle mode he would have sensed faint movement.

The reboot process had reached the test of motor functions of the frames of the fliers. They were still offline and "dead" to the world, but their frames started shaking ever so slightly. Digits clenching and unclenching so faintly while the engines activating grinding their inner gears slowly, testing for malfunctions.

The internal checklists turned green for their motor relays just like the diagnostics had run tests of their armor sealing, circuitry and sensors; everything coming back green. As it did the movements stopped and the diagnostics focused on the missing elements; the functions controlled by the processors and the sparks. While the physical tests had been made within a cycle from their resurrection the processor and spark would take several cycles to test.

As the next step to reboot the newly resurrected continued, Jetfire went to explain what his sensors had gathered from the light and sensations he had felt.

"It was the strangest feelings I have ever felt. It greatly disturbed me, but at the same time I felt safe. My sensors reacted like another presence was there with me, and as suddenly as it had appeared it disappeared." As he had voiced his experience he had turned inward, once again feeling the sensations occurring in that moment, his optics turning distant to Stroza and the transformers listening.

"Very well Jetfire. Stormcloud are your people ready to process?" Stroza wanted to shed light to this mystery. And fast. He didn't like it at all.

"Yes they are ready to enter. If you please Jetfire." Stormcloud gestured to the shuttle to engage his opening.

"As you wish" Jetfire answered. Unknown to the transformers around him, a surge went through his circuitry and stalled his processor sending him into hibernation as he engaged his opening sequence. Thus when the doors had opened the shuttle was unresponsive, something no one discovered, too occupied with what would happen next.

To a human the attire the spec ops fliers wore would have looked like something from an alien movie. It simply wasn't enough that they were made of machinery, they had developed advanced suits to protect themselves from whatever they would be send to explore. The clearest difference was that these fliers had wings that they were able to dislodge and withdraw into their armor, protecting their precious appendages. This was also in favor of their special suites. If they had had their wings present they would take up too much space that any attire would be useless. The suites were made of metals harvested from dead Draxians, their suits usable to something at least. And the metal had some useful qualities. It was able to enhance their sensors, making them able to detect a various amount of new sources their own sensors alone wouldn't have detected.

Stormcloud gestured to the leader of the group to close in on Jetfire. Strife, leader of the team acknowledged his leader and motioned for the rest of his group to gather around Jetfire, their systems running high, recording everything they sensed. When they came as close that they could touch the shuttle he halted them and extended one of his digits carefully touching the outer armor of Jetfire.

As he made contact his suite was engulfed in light, startling everyone around him. He heard someone yelling, but the sound seemed muddled and far away. As he looked back to see who it was he found himself no longer in the hangar. Turning back he saw that Jetfire no longer was before him, instead three strange mechs stood there looking at him.

"Who are you?" Strife asked bewildered.

"We are your future" the one in the middle answered. Stepping ahead of the others he bowed lightly. The antics confusing Strife even more.

"Do not fear" the one to the right said, his voice oddly calm to the scared spec ops.

Calmed enough to think rational he gathered his thought and spoke what was on his mind then and there.

"How did you do this? Who are you? Our Future? Why? Where am I?" The sentences kept intruding on his mind as he spoke.

It was the last mech that answered his flood of questions.

"We are outside of time as it is; when we materialize we will be your future. Right now our minds stabilize and reconnect with your world. Our purpose is to guide you, lead you and save you." The third mech said.

As he finished, the first one, the one in the middle once again talked.

"As to why; you need us. We are your only savior and your Goddess saw that and made this possible."

The second mech answered his last question.

"Right now we have summoned you to our dimension, the only way for us to communicate with you at this moment. I pledge, don't go near the shuttle, what you will find will be uncomprehend for you and your people." His green optics bore into the flier almost piercing him, until he was sure that the flier understood and complied.

As Strife mentally bends to the hidden warning, he found his vision filled with unbearable light, passing out.

"Strife. Come on wake up." He heard voices around him, voices he knew.

Coming back to himself he found that he was laying on the ground beside Jetfire, his Commander kneeling by his side.

"Wh-What?" confused he tried to sit up, but was forced down. "Keep still" he heard from Stroza, the other fliers optics lit with concern.

"You passed out just as you touched Jetfire"

"Oh" was the only thing he was able to come up with.

As he looked around he saw that he was back in the hangar and that everything was as before. Well almost, he was on the floor. He couldn't stop returning to the conversation he had had with those strange mechs.

"Commander" he urged once again trying to sit up. It didn't go well for him to lie down, not in the presence of his commander.

"Stay down please Strife. You are not well." The other once more tried to push his subordinate down, but Strife would have none of it.

Stroza giving up let the other flier rise and lean on his frame for support.

"Commander, I, WE, erhm. I don't know how to say this. I have never experienced anything like it. I met someone or something while passed out." His calm voice turned more and more panicky as he went on. How on Dorm was he going to explain This?

Stroza met the optics of the other with deep concern, worrying for the sanity of his spec ops leader.

In the meantime Optimus standing back, not wanting to disturb the fliers in their distress mulled on the way Strife had talked.

'Could it be?' he mused.

He knew from his own experiences how difficult it had been the first times he had been drawn in by The Matrix and the world it created in those occasions. If he were to describe it he wouldn't know where to start, and the light, then the passing out, it all could lead to the same experience.

Returning to the conversation between the Commander and his flier, Strife had started a babbling story about three mechs, strange surroundings and talk about other dimensions and their future.

It was clear that Stroza deeply worried for the others wellbeing. Optimus figured he had to step in to verify his suspicions.

"Stroza, do you mind if I ask your flier some questions?" he asked voice calm.

Turning to the autobot Stroza looked at him skeptically while Strife went pale.

Strife didn't like to deal with their prisoners, since well they were prisoners and this one wasn't even cuffed or restrained in any way.

But as he watched his commander regard the other skeptically and finally nod, he let the ground mech come closer.

Optimus sensed the dislike from the flier as he came closer, and tried to be less imposing.

"What do you remember from the surroundings in this dimension?" Optimus asked, studying the others facial plate.

Strife wondered why that would interest the mech as the first, but recalled the misty surroundings. He had mainly been focused on the three mechs present there, but the white and fog like surroundings he had seen all around him.

"Misty, fog and white, pure white" he said, optics distant still marveling in the scenery.

"And the mechs, how did they look?"

"Clouded. I couldn't see them clearly. Like they weren't there physically." Strife's voice sounded bewildered, like he couldn't understand it. He was sure they were there.

"I feared that" Optimus sighed.

"What do you mean?" Stroza turned his optics from Strife to Optimus and back again.

"Some hours ago I was drawn in by my people's holy relic." He opened his chestplate to show them the matrix shining behind his spark. "Something had changed in the environment. It felt dangerous and no longer safe. It leads me to think that something has happened somewhere, something that shouldn't have." Optimus shook his helm, looking sad.

Elaborating, he continued:

"Strife your Meta was transported to the eternal plane, the only place where we are able to communicate with our dead, or our God. It is no small feat and can be deeply confusing to mechs not used to it."

Cutting in Stroza asked "Does this mean that he has been chosen?"

Optimus shook his head. No he didn't think so. But he didn't know anything about the Dormanians Gods or Goddesses. He just knew it wasn't the matrix's doing.

"I don't think so but I know nothing of your religion. I just know it weren't our doing."

"Sir Listen. Please." Strife said once again trying to convey the "order" from the mechs he met. Because he knew it had been an order.

"Very well Strife. I will listen." Stroza felt out of his mind, but it seemed Optimus knew and had verified the true in the experience, and as he thought that, he realized that he trusted the autobot. Since when had that happened? Sure he was nice to talk to, but trust was something hard earned.

"They told me to stay away from Jetfire. They were saying something about not comprehending things." Strife's voice was shaking as he told his commander what he had been told.

"Hm" Stroza didn't like the sound of that any bit. What was hidden inside Jetfire?

"I'm sorry Strife, but I need to know what is inside Jetfire, warning or not." Stroza finally said. He wasn't one to be toyed with by ghosts.

Strife's face fell at that admission. Fear visible in his optics as he slowly shied away from the black space shuttle. He didn't want anything to do with this further. Getting to his pedes he turned and ran out of the hangar.

His subordinates looked bewildered in the direction their leader had fled. Strife was the most collected among them, if anything could spook him…?

Cursing Stroza turned to Stormcloud. "Enter him!" he ordered.

At that Stormcloud turned to the abandoned mechs still looking puzzled in the direction their leader left.

"At attention" Stormcloud bellowed, rousing the team from their stupor.

"Yes Sir" sounded from the fliers, straightening at attention.

"Atone. You will lead in Strife's place, am I clear?"

"Ay Sir" Atone confirmed.

Wary of the experience Strife had been through Atone went to the back of Jetfire, the cargo bay open. Followed by the others he tried to scout the inside of the cargo hold without getting too close to the shuttle.

Unfortunately the inside of the cargo bay was dark as space, not letting any light inside. Atone couldn't stop the faint fear rising as he assessed this. He would need to enter.

None of the other followed him as he got closer to Jetfire. No one wanted to risk the same fate as Strife. Atone was careful as he walked closer, his sensors so far not reacting, almost like the area was a nullified zone. He wondered.

He stopped short of Jetfire's lower door which had lowered to allow entrance, using it as ramp to gain entrance. The next step would place him at it, and his sensors were alert.

Inhaling and exhaling he took the step, placing himself on the ramp. He tensed, ready for anything. But as time went and nothing happened he relaxed, maybe the spooky part had passed. Bolder he took one more step and then one more. Almost inside he smiled back to the fliers watching him.

Just as he prepared to fully step inside Jetfire an electric blue light glistered through the shuttles alloy from tip to back. Alerted by the shouts from the others, the only ones to see what was happening, he looked up just as the surge of power reached the ramp where he stood.

Stroza was shocked at the sight before him. Atone had frozen on the spot when the light touched him, unmoving, even his spark was frozen, no longer rotating in his casing. Around him the team shouted to their team mate, but received no response.

He didn't sense as Optimus came up beside him. First when the other laid his servo on his arm did he rouse from his stupor.

"Don't worry Stroza. He isn't harmed irreversible. He will become himself when the powers playing here want it." Optimus told him, trying to reassure the flier commander.

"How can you be so sure?" Stroza asked disbelief clear in his voice and optics as he turned to the other.

"I have been around powers like these most of my existence. The matrix would send out impulses if your flier was dead or dying, it is what it does. As I said it is the wisdom of our God." Optimus smiled. Hoping that it was enough to sooth the others fears.

"Very well. Hm. I don't like it but, we have to leave Jetfire like he is for the time being." Stroza admitted, utterly defeated at the sight of his frozen soldier.

"I agree. We are dealing with powers that won't be played with."

"Everyone evacuate the area. No one is to come near Jetfire at the time being!" Stroza bellowed retaining his commanding voice.


	8. Chapter 8

"Was it necessary to freeze him?" Thundercracker asked Starscream at the eternal plane.

"We would be left vulnerable if they see us right now. We haven't gained full access to our frames yet. I have faith in our people, but if something like this occurred to you and you couldn't explain it, wouldn't you search deeper?" Starscream asked his wingmate.

"How far has the process gone?" Skywarp asked. He longed to be back in the mortal world.

"Our sparks are left. I estimate one more cycle before we can enter our frames without risking rousing our systems before they are ready." Starscream reassured.

The commotion in the hangar had taken several cycles, with the wariness everyone walked around the place.

"I hope I can mend our fliers when we return. Strife, the poor thing is scared out of his processor. And I still don't like your action against Atone." Thundercracker said. Crossing his arms and sending Starscream a stern gaze.

"I know dear friend." Starscream sighed. He would have done otherwise if he had had any other choice, but he didn't. It wasn't easy to manipulate the mortal world from the eternal plane, and only thanks to The Sphere still in his mortal body and connected to his spirit was he able to do as he did. He had channeled the energy from The Sphere with his own signature, his nullification.

Breems went by as they silently watched the area around Jetfire and carefully watched the health of the shuttle. So far the forced hibernation seemed to work without any consequences.

"So how do you think they react when we emerge?" Skywarp voiced.

"It is going to be a scare of their life" Thundercracker laughed.

"Yeah it isn't like we can prepare them." Starscream added thoughtful.

Inside Jetfire one last green notification happened in the frames of the three fliers signaling every systems working and integrated properly.

Their sparks began to rotate at the same moment as their systems once more rebooted, initiating awakening sequences.

As the sparks began rotating they became visible to the detectors in the mortal world, and Flocal placed at the command center watched as three unidentified spark signatures suddenly appeared on the monitors INSIDE The Atlantis. Security still active at level 2 Flocal did the only thing he could, activating the klaxons and alerting the command of the security breakage.

"What is the situation Flocal?" Stroza asked through the comm.

"Unidentified spark signatures inside our perimeter Sir. They just popped up." He responded solemnly.

"What! How can they-"Stroza didn't make it further as Stormcloud poked his shoulder. He had gotten words from his men down at the hangar.

"Situation at the secluded area Commander" Stormcloud said, watching understanding in the others optics.

"Very well. Follow." Stroza almost ran to the lift.

In the brig Optimus and the other Cybertronians heard the klaxons blaring, but it was only Optimus who understood the implications.

The matrix send him a faint pulse of calm just as he thought about what was going on down at the hangar. 'It is happening' and he wondered how dangerous this would turn out to be. He didn't know who emerged, just that someone, or something had messed enough within the eternal plane to make someone or something come back.

He just hoped it was who or whom he guessed and not someone else. You could never know.

"Relax" he bellowed above the klaxon, stilling his men's panic awoken by the klaxons. "Nothing is going to happen" he said. Hoping it would be enough to still the most of their unease at being unable to do anything in a crisis.

At the eternal plane Starscream informed his wingmates:

"It is time. Our frames are ready to repossess us." He smiled.

"Finally" Skywarp sighed.

"See you soon." Thundercracker smiled as he reached his new frame and disintegrated into particles which were absorbed by the frame just as Starscream and Skywarp at their frames also disintegrated and let their essence repossess the frames. These made their sparks begin to rotate and alert their surroundings about the transformation. If not enough, the light engulfing Jetfire alerted everyone present in the hangar about the change.

As Stroza reached the area where Jetfire had been ordered at his return he just saw the brilliant blinding light filling the whole area.

Not thinking, he ran to the back of the shuttle hoping to see Atone once again moving, but was met with the still frozen form of his subordinate. The look made his fuel tank churn. His hope dwindling.

Guilt flooded him at the thought of Atone never becoming himself once again, and that it was his fault.. The stoic façade of the Commander cracked and he went to his knees sobbing. He couldn't handle this. He felt so alone. The fliers he used to confide in; the royal trine was no more. Who else would understand him among his fliers?

Then he heard a voice.

"Don't fear. Don't despair." He jerked his helm up, still blinded by the light.

There.

At the entrance to the cargo bay something moved.

The light began to subside slowly, centering on the movement before him, and as his optics adjusted to the light residing he saw the outlining of three mechs.

They had no coloration, just plain silver. They were higher and more bulky than any Dormanian, and not looking like the Cybertronians either. When the light disappeared fully he found himself looking at three pairs of wings. His mouth opened in wonder. Only Dormanians to his knowledge had wings!

One of them began walking down the ramp to the devastated flier on the ground, so far dismissing the frozen soldier in his way. As he reached the Commander he knelt.

"Have faith" Starscream voiced to the Commander as he gently caressed the other's cheek.

"Who are you?" Stroza whispered, stunned by the appearance of the other.

The only answer he got was a brilliant smile, and then the other looked back at Jetfire.

Stroza couldn't stop following the direction, and what he saw made his air intake hitch. One of the others had stopped at Atone.

He wanted to protest when the other reached for the soldier, gently caressing him, but when he sensed the spark beginning to spin once again his mind stopped every thought.

Relief filled his spark, and once again he found himself sobbing, all the stress leaving his frame. He would live, Atone would be okay.

He had forgotten everything about the mech beside him, but as he felt himself being lifted in the other's arms he protested. He was the Commander for Goddess sake.

At that moment Stormcloud decided to interfere, finally having found where Stroza had run off to. He didn't like seeing his commander vulnerable in a strangers arm.

"Put him down!" he ordered the stranger, weapon raised.

The stranger froze on the spot, but didn't let go of the commander, instead he looked behind him as one more strangely looking mech emerged, having Atone in his arm.

The silver mechs silently stood there patiently and Stormcloud cursed inwardly.

Atone let out a whimper which stalled everyone. They hadn't seen his "revival" and still thought him frozen.

"How?" Stormcloud asked bewildered.

"Favor of our healer", the one holding Stroza voiced, gesturing in the direction of Jetfire. Thundercracker had given Atone to Skywarp so that he could wake the hibernating shuttle.

"Who are you?" it seemed that question would be repeated on and on. Starscream laughed inwardly. If they just knew.

Instead of spilling it all to them then and there he decided to serve the fact to the commanders bit by bit.

"We are the future." Starscream said. His green optics sparkled playfully at the surrounding mechs. He found the situation quite funny.

The third silver mech joined the two others just as they heard Jetfire groaning coming alive. Sensing his cargo bay empty the shuttle transformed to bipedal. "What happened?" he asked no one in particular.

"You were forced into hibernation my friend" Starscream told the confused shuttle.

"Huh?" it took some time for Jetfire to process the fact and when he did he almost bellowed "What?!"

"Why? How?" he asked, but suddenly dismissed the questions for another one.

"WHERE ARE STARSCREAM, THUNDERCRACKER AND SKYWARPS FRAMES?" he yelled panicky, not remembering unloading his cargo.

The question stunned the rest, except the three strangers. Where were the frames indeed?


	9. Chapter 9 (Interlude)

Behind the veil The Goddess had reached her destination; the lake of Siphos. The lake was surrounded by impressive buildings, the home of the deities. Primus, Sorrach, Makada, Orius were some of the oldest among them.

Adarea, the true name of the Dormanians Goddess walked among the buildings, reaching her own; a palace of pure silver and white. She was one of the youngest. Only Jahve was younger than her.

New gods or goddesses emerged when life in the mortal world evolved and began praying, creating their own gods or goddesses, and as long as the people survived, the god or goddess flourished. If a people extinct the life force of the god or goddess slowly faded, leaving a weak essence as the only testament.

This meant that she had great faith in the former royal trine of her people to use some of her own essence to revive them. If they failed she would fade faster than else, but if they managed to carry on their legacy she would regain her essence and power.

Inside the entrance of her palace she found a figure standing. As she neared she saw the impressive form of Primus standing, inspecting some of the art on the walls showing the history of her people from the early beginning.

"Ah you are back" he said, still studying the Dormanians development.

"To what do I owe your visit?" She asked. Knowing well what purpose his visit would have.

The last picture on the wall showed three figures killing off each other.

"Adarea my dear." His soothing voice sounded. "I understand your motives." He said as he touched the area beside the last picture, and a new one formed beside it. It showed three other mechs together with a fourth. In the background a dark force emerged and looked like devouring its surroundings.

Adarea walked to the older god and studied the new picture. She turned cold inside at the look of it.

Primus pointed at the fourth mech in the picture. "Optimus." He turned and looked at the younger. "Our fates clashes it seems my dear." His optics was filled with sorrow.

"Your last descended." She whispered. "Oh, what have I done?"

"You don't change fate without changing the future young one. Let it be a lesson. The important thing right now is to avoid the darkness devouring everything." Primus said, a digit caressing her cheek gently.

"Who is this?" she asked the other, pointing at the dark force. She had no knowledge of the darker side of life. Only the oldest of them had encountered and tamed their dark counterpart. Balance required good and evil, light and darkness.

"This is your brother. Sreath. You were borne together. He is the face of your people's darkest thoughts." Primus told her. He had had regular fights with his own brother Unicron. So far he was the dominating presence in the Cybertronians life.

"He has fed of their war. Their change of mind has strengthened his resolve and determination. As long as they lived in peace he suffered, weakening slowly, but as they were forced to take up arms and fight and kill he grew in power." The older god shakes his head; the future seemed real dark for the both of them.

"How do I master him?" Adarea seemed hopeless in mind. She felt powerless.

"You need to regain your essence and power. Leave the rest to me. You are not alone in this, this time." He let a small smile grace his features.

"I'm so sorry." She felt guilty of her deeds and what it had caused. What if this became the downfall of the oldest among them.

"We all need to learn our lessons. I have existed in many millennia's, if it is my turn to fade then let it be my turn. I have enjoyed watching my people develop and live their lives. We will fight together to keep our people safe. Don't worry." He turned and left the building taking some of the light with him.

Adarea now alone in the hall of the palace watched where he had left before turning back to the picture, studying the four mechs closer.

"I hope I did the right thing" she whispered to the empty room.


	10. Chapter 10

The klaxons sounded off finally. The cybertronians was curious to know what had set them off, but calmed down and relaxed.

However the calmness was disrupted when a large amount of armed fliers entered the brig, rearranging the prisoners and freeing two of the cells, leaving Megatron alone in one of them. The decepticon leader was troublesome to handle for the fliers and they sensed the bad idea in letting him join any of his troops.

The commotion awoke the curiosity once again and the cybertronians despite fractions loudly discussed what had the Dormanians riled up. The answer came sooner than expected.

Starscream who had been forced to let Stroza go while held at gunpoint by the furious Stormcloud had tried to reason with the Defense trine leader; Stroza was of no use in his state of mind.

Starscream had sensed the commander's fragility when he spoke to the flier, felt the verge of insanity Stroza walked. It had prompted him to act, and he had lifted the poor flier from the floor and giving comfort in the sheer proximity of another beings spark. Thus he wasn't fond of letting the commander go.

The reasoning unfortunately had only ended with Stormcloud ordering his fliers to restrain the three strangers. Skywarp had bristled at the order, but when Starscream addressed him he let go of the delirious Atone, still held in his hands, handing the flier to some of the medics ready to take the weakened flier to safety.

Thundercracker as always handled the situation with calmness. He had faith in Starscream solving the issues, or Stroza doing it when he got better.

So right now the three fliers were escorted into the brig flanked by several heavily armed fliers. Starscream joined the Decepticon leader in his cell while Thundercracker and Skywarp were placed in the other.

The cybertronians studied the three newcomers interestingly, their look something whole new than what they were used to, both among their own and the Dormanians.

Fortunately Starscream found that Megatron wasn't interested in dealing with him at all, keeping far away from him, grumbling in a corner. It was obvious the decepticon wasn't used to be restrained like he was. Starscream himself found it awkward, being behind bars in his own brig, but as long as it was the only thing happening he would deal with it.

An unfortunate circumstance was that he hadn't managed to forge the trinebond with Thundercracker and Skywarp once more, the enhanced bond would have been useful when being in this close a proximity to others not suitable to know the full truth of what had transpired.

The silence occurring when the three was escorted into the brig was disrupted when the guards had left. Questions filled the air, shouted at the three from every cell in the room.

"Who are you?"

"What happened?"

"What is going on?"

"Why are you not colored?"

The last was shouted at them from a mech mostly grey and blue. The grounder was accompanied by a red and golden beside him, all looking curiously in their direction.

Starscream sighed.

Thundercracker the most relaxed of the three at that moment took upon him to answer the questions as much as possible. Starscream was silently grateful of the once blue flier, since he would have had no guilt in cursing everyone else in the brig. Right now he had to figure out what next step would be.

A cycle later the door to the brig swooshed open, but no one entered right then, and it closed quietly. A breem later it happened again, and this time a shadow crept into the room, moving slowly and trying to remain unseen. The movements were sloppy and the effort didn't pay off. Soon everyone watched as the figure of Strife crept along the corridors of cells. His face was contorted like he was in pain, and he kept looking around himself, seeing but not seeing the mechs in the cells. The final destination of the obvious paranoid flier was the farthest corner of the brig. Here he huddled into a ball and kept silent.

Starscream watched the pathetic sight of the once proud and reassured flier who had been his spec ops leader. He felt pity and was aware that the cause of the state the other was in was partly his own. He had dragged the other into the eternal plane to communicate, and the act had obviously destroyed the others mind.

"No don't.!"

"No no no."

"Leave me alone."

Whimpers fell from the vocalizer as he talked to unseen others made up by his own mind. The begging continued into his recharge and the flier shifted uneven in his corner.

When a cycle of whimpers and begging had carried on Starscream decided to do something. And even if he would screw the possibilities with his former commander he activated his nullification and off lined the bars to his cell.

The act jolted Megatron, but Starscream was fast, out in the corridor in a klik and reactivating the bars once again. He moved to the cell holding Thundercracker and Skywarp.

Thundercracker wore a pained look, and Starscream was sure he too felt guilty of the act done against Strife and the outcome.

"You can heal him." Starscream reassured his friend.

"Yes." Thundercracker nodded as he walked out of the cell together with Skywarp.

"I sense troubles Star." Skywarp told the former trineleader. He longed to be a trine once again, the loneliness in his mind disturbing him.

"This is trouble. Stroza will be furious and Stormcloud too." Starscream smiled to the teleporter.

Thundercracker was halfway to the weak flier when the door to the brig swooshed open, alerted to the yelling from the decepticons who all wanted to be let out too.

"What is hap-" the flier entering the brig silenced himself as he saw the three strange fliers outside their cells, the bars still active.

The short distraction the look made in the mind was enough to give Starscream time to seize the smaller flier. A servo on the throat was enough to silence the flier while he activated his nullification and froze the guard.

Optimus watched bemused as the three fliers exited their cells, wondering what was happening. As he saw Starscreams doing he froze, recognizing the way Atone had been frozen done to the guard in the hand of one of them.

"You." He exclaimed.

Starscream turned his focus in the direction of the outburst, seeing the autobot leader watching him with glowing optics.

He let go of the defenseless flier who fell to the floor in a heap of metal, and walked to the cell holding the autobot leader. Skywarp stayed at the entrance prepared for more intruders.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" Starscream mocked.

As Starscream advanced on the autobot Thundercracker had knelt by the flier in the corner and had put a hand on his helm. He had to enter the mind to see how much damaged had been done, and then slowly bring the other back to himself. The healing could take a long time and could not be rushed, or more damage could be done. He gained access to his own Sphere to initiate the healing, relying on the presence of the Goddess to remake the mind of the other. This act wasn't as easy done as the healing of Atone or Jetfire had been; the two had been frozen and he just needed to push their sparks into motion. In Strife he had to reprogram the memories of the other, replace the damaged areas with something the other would comprehend or simply just lock the memories behind silent firewalls not assessable by anyone invading the mind.

As Thundercracker began the slow work of healing Strife's mind the flier in question went into a temporary stasis prompted by the subroutines Thundercracker unconsciously ran. Thundercracker was not a medic like the autobot CMO or the Dormanians medics, he didn't hold any override codes or any other implemented systems any other medic had. The healing itself was a natural part of his being, fused in his mind like any other subconsciously knowledge he possessed. It made its presence known and filled him with the needed knowledge when he needed it. By touching a frame he would be able to gather the amount of damage and then process the best way to fix it by instinct.

This was why he relaxed when he began sealing the memories behind the silent firewalls which would be the preferable way of healing the spec ops. That kind of mech would dig into any strange occurrences and the risk in Strife uncovering the truth and unleash the memories and become sick once more was high.

The firewalls firmly in place he filled the timeframe lost to the flier with the memories of himself touching and seeing the light and then just black before awaking again.

Running one last diagnosis he hummed content as he undid himself from the others mind and closed up the ports he had used.

As Thundercracker watched the now calm and silently recharging flier he noticed the noise in the back ground and turned to see what the two others had done while he had worked.

The first thing he noticed was the guard lying frozen in a heap on the floor. Next he saw was that Starscream had walked down the corridor and leered into one of the cells.

Frowning he walked to see what Starscream was up to. He really needed the trine bond to read the deeper dynamics in the formers Prince's mind.

"What are you doing?" Thundercracker asked Starscream, leaving out the others name. No one needed to know their identity yet.

"Look!" Starscream grinned pointing into the cell holding four grounder mechs.

Thundercracker did so, glancing at the cowering grey and blue mech who had crept into a corner, while the red and golden bristled at the silver flier mocking them. The last one was a blue and red one, large and intimidating if you had been anything else than the newly reformed royal trine.

"I don't see what is so funny?" He made it a question, not seeing what the other found so entertaining.

Exasperated Starscream rolled his optics.

"We need to bond." He sighed when the other continued looking at him, still not seeing the thing he himself had uncovered when he saw the autobot leader.

"That I understand." Thundercracker confirmed.

Hearing the mentioned bond Skywarp joined in, optics eager.

"Not here." Starscream voiced as response to the unsaid question the teleporter projected.

"Sure." Thundercracker agreed. They would be pretty vulnerable when the bonding proceeded. The natural formed one they had had, had formed unconsciously over vorns until they just one day communicated through it. This time would be different; they needed to reform it, the ruined ends still lingering to the old frames which had been reformed into their now functioning frames.

"I think one merge will be enough." Thundercracker told his soon to be trinemates. He could sense the frayed ends and felt the subroutines ready to forge them once again into intact trinemates. The bond he had had with Skywarp would need to wait. If the spark bond was made first it could interfere with the trine bond.

When the merge occurred they would lose any sense of anything happening around them. Technically they would become "dead" to the outside world while their sparks fused and repaired the broken bond. The brig would be a bad place to lose that sort of control, and even if he was eager to feel his trinemates once more he knew that safety was the first priority.

As Optimus watched the three strangers with wary optics he felt the calming ping from the matrix. He didn't know what direction their lives would take in the future, but it seemed that Primus and the previous Primes was satisfied with the turn it took at the moment, which calmed the autobot leader as he overheard the talk between the three.

While Primus calmed his descended, carefully laid plans was brought into effect in another place in the universe.

The Void was the Dormanians name of the The Pit that the cybertronians referred to when they talked about their Unmaker Unicron.

The Void looked much like The Embrace, but where the latter was light and warm The Void was dark and hideous. The lake residing there mirrored Siphos, called Sohpis and while Siphos was filled with pure water Sohpis was filled with disgusting tar. The tar filled the lake continuously, the dark mass slowly dripping into the lake from the ceiling fuelled by the darker sides of the countless life forms living in the mortal world.

"She did as predicted." A laughing voice filled the dark room in one of the buildings in The Void, the voice a hoarse triumphant one.

"Of course. Did you doubt me? The deities are soft, caring and helpless when it comes to their 'children'." A second voice sounded.

"Think she got any suspicions yet?" the first asked.

"No. If you did as told the change will be minute and hard to recognize. And she will be away for some time healing. The only problem is Primus." At the last word the voice almost hissed the name of the God.

"He will be dealt with accordingly. Right now the three are soon going to bond, then we will have them all and not just Him." The first flashed a malicious grin.

"Perfect." The other flashed a similar grin, optics glinting. Oh the things to come.

Sreath watched as Unicron's grin withdrew his lips to show his fangs. Unicron hated his brother, and every chance he got to smoother the other and/or his people he took. The Destroyer had for a long time been locked behind the veil in The Void because of the mentality of the last Prime and his followers, Primus' strongest defense. Even if they fought the decepticons, the autobots managed to keep balance and it strengthened Primus as it weakened Unicron.

With the clash between Dormanians and Cybertronians, the balance had been shaken, and with the final act by the young Goddess his chance had finally come to wreak havoc in the mortal world once again. He just needed the younger Idol's help to set himself free.

"The downfall of Optimus and then Primus will give us all new power in the mortal world. You my young protégé is going to bring us into power once again. I am proud of you. See to it that the infestation in Starscream transfers to his trinemates and the Dormanian armada is ours and with it the fate of the world." Unicron almost shone with darkness as he finished, the power pouring into the lake in The Void had grown over the millennia's since his last defeat by the hand of Primus, and with the young Idol who had grown into power himself thanks to the fatal war the Dormanians had had to fight and endure he felt sure to finally confine Primus behind The Veil, leaving the fate of the mortal world in his own hands.

The three fliers left the brig without another glance at Optimus, and when the door finally swooshed shut every cybertronians felt a burden removed from their frame that they hadn't felt they had.

"Prime, what did they mean?" Sunstreaker asked, as Sideswipe tried to untangle the tight ball that was Bluestreak.

"I don't know Sunstreaker. But I feel that it means no good for us. The fact alone that they are able to escape like this, without alerting anyone is troublesome." Primes voice was grave as he mused out loud.

"Prime! Look!" was shouted from across the corridor. The voice of Ratchet was unmistakable and Prime neared the bars to see what had his CMO so riled.

Strife down the side of the corridor stirred slowly awake. The spec ops looked like his own intimidating self as he got to his pedes and looked around confused.

"Strife." Optimus called to the flier as he recognized him from the hangar where all the troubles began.

Strife looked around to pinpoint the voice that had called, and saw the easily recognizable autobot leader. Wary of the other he came to the cell and waited for the other to speak.

"How are you feeling?" Optimus asked, worrying that the flier who had messed with him had done something to the at the time weak flier.

"I-. I am fine." The flier stuttered a little. His diagnostics came back all green.

"What happened?" Strife asked his mind all blurry.

Optimus hesitated. "You don't remember?"

"No" Strife drew the answer out a bit as he tried to remember. "I just remember being unconscious as I touched Jetfire and then awoke. Everything else is all black."

Bewildered Optimus was torn between telling and not telling about the silver flier doing something, since it seemed Strife had gotten better by whatever the strange flier had done.

But since he had the flier here, he needed him to warn Stroza by the escape. He knew that something was off with the three silver fliers.

"Strife, can you get me through to Stroza?" he asked.

"Sure." Strife responded, activating his comm. unit.

"Strife here Sir. I'm at the brig; the autobot leader wants to talk to you."

"Strife!" the shocked response almost deafened the flier in question. "You should be in the medical wing, how did you get out?"

"I don't know, Sir." Strife slowly responded, more and more confused.

Stroza arrived almost immediately and as he entered the brig he was met with the cells once holding the three silver fliers, which was nowhere in sight. Frowning he went to the main console and pushed the alarm before turning to his flier standing at the autobot leaders cell.

"What happened?" he asked voice harsh.

Strife looking deeply confused nodded in the direction of Optimus. This made the commander turn to his counterpart among the cybertronians with a raised optic ridge.

Optimus recognize the unvoiced question. "As you see the three is gone. I can't explain how or why but they sure hold power none of us do. One deactivated their bars to allow them freedom, as one healed Strife from his paranoia." Optimus hesitated before continuing "They seem harmless even if they possess that kind of power, but something about them unnerve me." Optimus then pointed to the guard lying on the floor at the other side, all forgotten. "One of them froze him."

Stroza turned to see the guard lying in a heap on the floor. Then recognized the frozen state immediately, his features going blank with shock.

"Them!" Stroza exclaimed.

Correcting Optimus said "Him. One of them is different."

"We will find them, and we will get answers." Stroza hesitated then before deactivating the bars and winking the autobot leader out. He needed the advices now that he felt out of his league with the foreign powers seemingly playing.

In the former royal trines quarters Starscream rebooted slowly. Beside him Thundercracker and Skywarp lay prone. All three had their sparkchambers open and their sparks swirled in sync with each other

As Starscream felt his systems slowly online he sensed the dormant energies coming from the newly formed bond with his trinemates.

A smile crept into his faceplate at the feeling. If anyone had been around to see it they would have thought it was due to the newly formed bond, but if you knew the flier well you could see the unnatural glint in his optics as the smile crept into his face.

Sensing Thundercracker slowly online Starscream turned to his blue trinemate while closing his own chestplate.

Thundercracker groaned as he onlined his optics, their shine bright green but unfocused as his system was invaded by the vicious program that had been transferred to his spark during the merge. The blue flier was essential to The Unmaker and his protégé's plan, his ability to change and heal/reprogram other transformers making it possible to transfer the program without needing any merges. That made it possible to spread the infestation to the whole Dormanian armada without raising suspicions.

Starscream watched as Thundercracker withered in slight pain and discomfort as the infestation settled before he went slack a breem later when the program had taken. Satisfied Starscream closed the blue chestplate, not needing the access to the spark anymore.

He caressed a blue wingtip gently "Welcome to the future my friend" he said voice filled with determination.

Noise roused him from his thoughts as Skywarp came online and was greeted with the same procedure as Thundercracker had just been through. A faint sigh escaped Starscreams lips as he felt content with once again having his wingmates and being bonded.

"It is done." He voiced out aloud to no one.

"Good." A voice said, the voice responding originated from his mind and sounded greatly pleased.

"I want you to reveal yourself to your former commander, take control of the armada. I want your fliers protected within a few orns." The voice commanded.

"As you wish, master." Starscream responded.

Half a cycle passed before Thundercracker moved, slowly coming out of recharge, the bleary optics blinking several times before they was able to focus.

"Hey." A gentle voice sounded by his audio. Turning he saw Starscream sitting by his side.

"Hey yourself." He teased back before stretching his sore limbs. How long had he been off he mused.

"Sky is still off. Don't' know if you have the energy to bond." Starscream said with a wink.

"Bond?" Thundercracker asked dumbly. His memory cortex was still pretty fried from the merge.

"Ah never mind." Starscream hummed.

"How do you feel?" he then asked.

"Good. Pretty damn good." Thundercracker mused. Just then his memory cortex feed him the latest memories. "Well it seems that the infestation we suffered from has been cured. Unfortunately our people might suffer from it later on."

"Yeah, on that I have the solution. We need to reveal ourselves and take command, and then you can distribute the cure as protection to our people." Starscream smiled.

"Sure." Thundercracker hummed.

Half an orn had passed since Stroza had entered the brig and let Optimus out to help and guide him in handling those strange strangers. Optimus was with him in the command center together with the rest of the command trine and Stormcloud.

The defense trineleader kept sending him skeptical optics during their interaction. For a people living that close to their Goddess they sure seemed foreign to what powers such interactions accumulated and required he sighed.

They hadn't managed to find the fliers escaping and it unnerved everyone in the room. Every part of the ship had been searched, except the closed off areas like the quarters of the former royal trine. No one dared enter those in respect of their memory, the fatal experience still raw in everyone's memories.

So when a scuffle sounded outside the command center and the door moments later opened to show those three fliers standing there every action stopped.

Stroza was at a loss of words as he watched the three silver fliers enter the room, closing in on him standing at the farthest away console in the room.

The soft clinks and clanks of the thrusters was the only sound beyond the working cooling of the consoles sounding.

Mere feet from him they stopped watching him with their eerie green eyes.

To the side Optimus had studied their entrance and as they came closer he narrowed his optics. The feeling he had sensed coming from only one of them when in the brig now enveloped all three of them. He didn't like it, his instincts screaming at him to do something.

"Commander Stroza." One of them said voice silky and smug.

"Yes?" the commander asked, puzzled.

"May I present myself?" the other asked, extending his servo.

"Sure" Stroza said before taking the servo presented to him. As he did so Starscream transferred a weak impulse causing the commander to jerk a little.

"Wha- What is happening?" The commander asked feeling numb cold and hot at the same time.

"Uh it seems you are infected by the infestation." Starscream said, feigning concern.

"Let me help." Thundercracker asked before approaching the trembling flier.

As Thundercracker touched the helm of the commander he easily cleared the effect Starscreams impulse had had on the outer sensory array while transferring the "cure" to the commander through a micro port in the base of the helm.

"There." He said as he withdrew from the other and watched Stroza once more steady on his feet.

The new way of infecting others didn't result in the spasms that Thundercracker and Skywarp themselves had been through, but was implemented directly into the other being bypassing every firewall the transformer possessed.

This caused the fliers around the commander not to notice any reaction or change, while Optimus registered the subtle change in the commander by sensing the strange feeling now also enveloping the commander.

Once again the first silver flier spoke to the commander, introducing himself.

"Now that we got this settled let me introduce us. I am Starscream, the one to my right is Thundercracker and the one to the left is Skywarp." Starscream said voice even, not caring about the reaction their names had on the gathered transformers.

"What?!" Zest exclaimed, stunned.

Smiling Starscream turned to the flier who spoke "Yes we are your former royals." he confirmed.

Stormcloud went to stand by his commander before scrutinizing the others voicing such insane claims. The fliers didn't look anything like the former royals, the design foreign in both form and size.

Stroza just nodded, accepting their claim, and by that Optimus found himself caring of his wellbeing. The way everything had happened the last orn was troubling. And the change he sensed having spread to the commander made his energon run cold.

Before he could say anything, the matrix sends a pang into his frame, halting the words on his glossa. The disconcerting experience of being spectator to something turning the fate of the future settled in his spark, and when the matrix slowly began emitting the calming warmth that exceeded his travels to the eternal plane he saw three sets of optics boring into his spark.

Then everything was white and fogging.

The stream he had been at last time he entered the eternal plane was there, same was a figure. But this time it wasn't any of the primes, Primus himself had come.

Primus felt the changes in the mortal world through Optimus, and had with growing trepidation watched the shroud of darkness enveloping the three reformatted fliers. Something was greatly wrong.

"Optimus." He greeted with a smile.

"Primus." Optimus nodded in greeting, waiting.

"You wonder why I have called you." It was a statement, not needing an answer; he was their God after all. "Your meeting with the Dormanians has caused the balance to shift. It is true what Starscream claims, he and his wingmates has been reborn, courtesy of their Goddess. This has rendered her powerless for unforeseeable time, and risked both our people." Primus' voice turned gravely. If Sreath was causing trouble in the reformatted fliers the outcome could be disastrous.

Primus' own look into the future of the Cybertronian race had showed some dark occurring's. It had shed light to what would later cause the picture emerging at Adarea's palace to happen. The alliance between the two races would require great sacrifices among his own people, and the outcome would only go as fate had predicted if he would be able to also halt the plans Sreath surely was plotting.

"I need you to be ready, my child, when fate calls to you." The God told Optimus. "It won't be pretty, but if you succeed balance will be reestablished."

Optimus was used to the way the God spoke in riddles, telling but not telling. He just nodded. As Prime he was used to big sacrifices for the sake for his people. It had been like that for millennia.

"As a gift I will grant you my protection against the dark forces playing. Use it." With that last sentence Optimus found himself back at the command center, everyone looking at him.

As he had been distracted by being in the eternal plane Thundercracker had effectively spread the "cure" to the rest of the fliers making up the high command.

"Stormcloud, send him back to his people in the brig." Starscream ordered, his green optics cold.

"As you wish." The flier responded and before long Optimus was once more behind the well-known bars in the brig.

Not much happened the next orns. Thundercracker passed the "cure" on to the medics who then began distributing it to the rest of the people during a service program established. The brig was left unsupervised and no one came with fuel to the prisoners.

For the first time all the cybertronians sensed something wrong.

Optimus knew that something bad was too happen at some point and valiantly tried to placate the worst fears among the cybertronians, autobots and decepticons alike. Megatron was even beginning to melt to his advices and joined in on their discussions.

Then as the fourth orn had passed without sighting any fliers coming to the brig, and their reserves running low the doors opened.

It was during the recharge cycle, and in the silence the opening doors sounded like bombs going off, startling most of the room awake in kliks.

Into the brig walked the three fliers every one of them now knew as the revived royal trine, their silvery look making them apart from every other transformer.

Starscream flanked by his wingmates went to the Prime's cell deactivating the bars. "Take them." He ordered his companions.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe found themselves hauled out of the cell by the larger and stronger fliers, trying in vain to get free from the iron grips holding them. Starscream himself dragged Bluestreak with him and reestablished the bars sealing the Prime alone in the cell before he left the brig after his wingmates.

The action shocked the rest of the cybertronians, since no one else than the Prime had been taken from their cells before this. Prime felt cold inside, not knowing what was to happen to his three frontliners.

"What is going on?" someone asked out aloud, fear clear in the voice.

No one answered it. No one knew.

Sunstreaker found himself dragged into a large room after being hauled through half the ship. Thundercracker who had seized the golden autobot released him when he had closed and locked the door. The frontliner fell to the ground, low on energy and unsteady on his pedes.

Looking around Sunstreaker saw what seemed like spacious living quarters. To the right two doors led to other rooms while an open doorway to the left led to what seemed like an office with a large desk and shelves filled with data pads.

Thundercracker didn't grace him with a glance as the flier walked to a device by the door. As the autobot watched, the flier drew a cube of solice from the device, the color more vicious than the fuel the prisoners had had.

Turning, Thundercracker showed the cube at the silent autobot who at first didn't react, but as the fliers kept showing the cube at him Sunstreaker finally relented and reached for it.

"Slowly. It is potent." The flier warned.

As Sunstreaker felt the energy returning to his frame he opened his bond with Sideswipe wide to sense what was happening to his twin. The sensation he got from the other was not calming. Sideswipe was filled with pure fear.

Frowning he returned his gaze to Thundercracker who had gone into one of the closed off rooms.

Thundercracker looked into the berth room to see if the orders had been fulfilled, and sure enough he was greeted by the minimalistic berth placed in the corner, not far from his own wide one.

Satisfied he returned to his autobot.


End file.
